


Jack and Jill (Down on the Farm Part III)

by neorenamon



Series: Down on the Farm [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Intense Foreplay, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, pregnophilia, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: Judy returns to the farm at Bonnie's request to find that someone else needs advice from her and Nick. Her (slightly) older sister Jill and her new husband. Unfortunately, Judy is hampered by a problem she currently shares with her mother: They're both well into pregnancy at the time. Judy never thought that in addition to being Zootopia's first police officer, she'd turn into the family Sex Education expert over the rest of her brothers and sisters.





	1. Chapter 1

by neorenamon

"Are you alright, Carrots?" asked Nick as he and Judy disembarked from the train.

"Oh silly fox," she chuckled as she patted her swollen belly, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Is it a crime to be worried about the safety of the love of my life?" he asked as he placed his paw over her tummy as well.

"Yes," she replied.

He blinked.

"Well, it's definitely a 'Crime of Passion', ya know," she chuckled.

"It's lucky you're a cop and not a lawyer," he smirked as he snugged her head and shoulders.

"You make it sound like they're completely different things." She grabbed his tie and pulled his ear down to her mouth as she added, "and don't forget: this is mostly your fault."

"Is now the time to finger point..." he began to reply as he tried to cut her off.

"And I love you all the more for it!" she finished.

"Well I have to say that I love you all the more... considering how much more of you there is to love now," he giggled as he cupped a paw over her milk laden breast.

"Nick, you furvert!" she replied as she placed her paw over his and pressed it down firmer.

She was wearing her nursing bra because she hadn't bothered to get a more normal bra for her rapidly swelling breasts.

"You knew exactly what you were getting into when you married me," he mused as he used his thumb claw to pop one of the snaps over her right breast.

Judy glanced about at all the rabbits at the train station and blushed hotly as she chided him, "Honey! Not here! I don't want to make a scene!"

A couple dozen rabbit heads turned as she made the outburst.

"It looks like you already did," he smirked.

"Oh Nick," she scowled as they headed for the cab stand, "You're the worst!" She reached under this thumb to redo the snap he just undid.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way," he replied in a smexy growl.

"JUDY!" called a voice ahead of them.

They looked ahead to see a light tan doe waving at them from the curb. She was slightly taller than Judy, but had the same violet eyes. Her summer dress went down past her knees and was the same color as her fur. She had a broad wide-brimmed summer hat with a bright red ribbon around the base of it.

"JILL!" replied Judy as the two rushed forward to embrace each other.

But Nick, he was eyeing the burnt red pickup truck behind her (that was at least 70 years old and in good shape) and the driver who was watching them with some interest. It was basically an antique by then. He looked like a hare and a good bit larger than Jill. He was even stockier in build than Stu. He squinted a bit under a cap that read **John Deer**.

"When's your first litter due?" asked Jill as her much leaner belly bucked Judy's.

"Oh, about two to three months," she replied softly.

"How many kits?!"

"Well, there's too many to see clearly on the ultrasound," she replied as Jill kissed her cheeks, "but it's between four and six. Don't even ask me what sex they are yet."

"Who's the buck in the truck?" asked Nick as he walked up.

"Huh?" asked Jill as she looked over her shoulder, "Oh... that's my husband Jack Rabbit."

"You got married and didn't tell me?!" asked Judy in alarm.

"I didn't tell anyone..." she mused as she buried her face in Judy's shoulder, "I didn't want any big fancy weddings... We didn't want to make a fuss or cost the family a bunch of money..."

"Well there's going to be something for your anniversary!" she replied, "By then, I swear I'll have enough savings to make it worthwhile!"

"You can't!" she said quickly, "You'll be paying for your own family!"

"Hi Jack!" called Nick, "Come out and be social, wouldn't you?!"

The dark gray buck pointed at the ' **5 minute parking limit** ' sign he was sitting next to.

"Mammal of few words," mused Nick as he opened the passenger door for the does.

Once Judy and Jill were in, he closed the door.

"Nick honey?!" asked Judy as he climbed into the back, "We could have..."

"Don't fret," he said through the open back window, "I'm good."

Jack started the truck as the two of them drove off.

"Thanks for meeting us at the station," sighed Judy as she held Jill's paw in her own, "Did you two have to wait long?"

"It was only two hours," she replied.

"Yeah, the train was delayed for technical issues," she answered.

"Hey sis!" she said as they snugged again, "Don't worry about it. Right, Jack?!"

He nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why Mom asked us to come over this time?" asked Nick over the wind of the moving truck.

Judy looked back to see that Nick was sharing the back with farm supplies and a couple crates of **Hopps Carrot Beer**.

"Actually..." said Jill awkwardly.

"Yes?" replied Judy.

"Mom called you in... because I asked her to."

Judy raised an eyebrow.

Jill placed her paw on her husband's knee and said, "I'll tell you about it... later."

"Hey!" called Nick, "It's a little early, but I was wondering if I could try one of your beers?"

Jack nodded, but Judy said, "Only ONE, Mister!"

"Understood, _my future Police Chief!_ "

"Was that sarcasm?" whispered Jill.

"Oh just a bit," giggled Judy.

They could hear the pop of the bottle cap and a slight fizz before Nick shoved the neck of the beer bottle into his maw. It was followed by the sounds of chugging.

"Not so fast, Nick!"

"Is that what you said the first time you two made out?" asked Jill in a low voice.

"JILL!" chided Judy.

"Hey!" said Nick, "This stuff's pretty great!"

"Thanks!" called back Jill.

They turned off the main road into the family compound. Driving by the main house, they headed for the smaller buildings in the back.

"We'll... see Mom and Dad... a little later... around dinner..."

"So... this is something that won't wait?" asked Judy softly.

Jill nodded. They drove until they stopped in front of the last house. It was smallest, but also the newest looking building so far.

"Mom and Dad, they made this last house for married couples. They can live here until they move out into a place of their own," explained Jill, "It can hold two couples, but currently Jack and I are the only ones living here."

Judy nodded as the truck came to a stop.

"But for the moment, it's home sweet home."

Jack shut down the motor and set the parking brake. Then he opened the door and hopped out as Nick began climbing out the other side. Judy already had her door open as Nick came around before her and Jill slid over towards the driver's door.

Almost at the same time, both men scooped their wives into their arms prompting them to say, "Honey! I'm not an invalid!"

The four of them looked at each other across the front seat before they all began chuckling. Then the two males stuck their muzzles against the bellies of their loves and blew raspberries into them, making them both laugh.

"NICK!" protested Judy. "JACK!" protested Jill.

The males kicked the doors closed as they made their way towards the front door. Jack walked up to the door first so Jill could open the door herself, and then they all piled in. After they were in, the guys put the gals down.

"So..." said Jill slowly, "Why don't you have some... guy talk... in the front room... while Judy and I freshen up in the bedroom?"

Nick and Jack grinned widely and nodded as they headed for the recliners. Since it wasn't meant to be a full-time residence, there wasn't any one 'Master Recliner' to argue over. Before they even left the room, the two dudes were talking about the _Zootopia Fighting Eagles_ baseball team and their amazing season they were having so far.

The two of them slipped into the bedroom before Jill closed the door.

"Something wrong, sis?" asked Judy as Jill hugged her tightly.

"I love Jack with all my heart," she sighed, "but... but..."

"He's not being too rough with you, is he?!" she asked in mild alarm.

"NO NO!" she protested, "He's as gentle with me as he can be!"

"But the problem... it's in bed, I take it?"

Jill nodded as she started to undress, piling her clothes on the chair alongside the bed neatly. Once done, she proceeded to do the same to Judy's maternity dress and placed her clothes neatly on another chair by the closet door.

"Jack... he doesn't say much..." sighed Judy.

"I... noticed," replied Jill as she helped her sister onto the side of the bed. "So... do you two... still make out?" she asked as she placed a paw on Judy's swollen belly.

"Of course!"

"Even though... he's so... uh... big... down there?" she asked with growing awkwardness.

"Wait?" she replied, "Is Jack... endowed... down there?!"

She nodded.

"About how big?" she asked.

Jill spread her paws... the distance between them grew larger. More than Judy expected.

"Oh my goodness!" replied Judy at last, "He's hung like Nick!"

Jill's cheeked burned red as she nodded.

Nicholas Wilde was pretty well hung for a fox, but a penis of the same size on a hare was something to write home about.

"I take it you're both worried about him hurting you during sex?" asked Judy.

She nodded.

"I was worried about Nick and I mating the first time too!" she replied, "As long as you take precautions and take your time, you should be fine!"

"Precautions?" she asked.

"Yes. Take your time. Mating isn't a race," she advised as she placed a paw on Jill's knee, "It's better when you take it nice and slow."

Jill nodded.

"I don't know about Jack, but Nick was always willing to use his huge amazing tongue to make sure I was nice and slick before..." she paused to blush hotly.

"Jack's tongue is pretty amazing too!" blurt out Jill.

The two does giggled nervously.

"Well... I was going to say... there's a number of organic edible lubes out there... if... you know... using his mouth on your... cunny... isn't his thing..." continued Judy.

"So... that's important... being wet first..." she added with growing awkwardness. Her paw nervously rubbed her sister's enlarged belly.

"That's not your only concern, is it?" asked Judy quietly.

"Hares... they tend to have larger babies than rabbits..." she replied, "but their litters... are just as large as... bunnies are..."

"So you are worried about pregnancy too?"

She nodded as her cheeks burned again.

"It's okay!" she replied, "I have every confidence in modern medicine! They're taking care of me and I'm sure they'll make sure any pregnancy you have will be looked after too!"

"That... makes me feel so much better..." she replied as she glomp-hugged Judy tightly.

"Not so tight," chuckled Judy, "You'll make my breast milk leak down your front!"

Jill chuckled in spite of herself. "I sometimes forget how much milk rabbits make with the size of our litters and the fact there's only two tits for all of them."

"Including my dearest Nick!" giggled Judy.

There was a knock at the door.

"Speaking of the devil..."

"Are the loves of our lives presentable?!" asked Nick from the other side.

"With my gut sticking out like this..."

"You couldn't be any hotter!" retorted Nick.

"Flatterer!" she chided him.

"Until my very last breath!" he said as he opened the door. Both guys were buck naked as they strolled in. "And I think I know what the problem is..."

With both of them erect, it was pretty... obvious.

"We've been making small talk about how hot you two are... and comparing... notes," he smirked, "I think I see what the answer to this problem might be."

"I... can see that..." replied Judy as she stared at all of the large, firm man-meat and blushed as hot as Jill.


	2. A drink before they start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Nick begins showing the newlyweds about sex and big cocks, he decides that Judy needs to be milked and what better way than to suck it out himself? After all, it's going to be months before a newborn needs to suckle, and Judy thinks it's a turn on.

by neorenamon

"You know," Nick purred as he felt up Judy's breast, "I think someone is needing to be milked."

"Oh Nick," she replied, "Your... sensitivity... astounds me."

Jill blinked as she looked between the two of them.

"Don't mind us," he said as he leaned in to lap at one of his wife's nipples, "It's... a little game we like to play... now that Judy is producing so much milk so early." Then he glanced at Jack as he added, "You know, there's another tap here... no waiting."

"OH NO!" cried Jill. Her outburst made Nick and Judy stare. "Heh," she continued, "Jack and dairy... they don't get along... His milk farts could curdle Limburger cheese."

Jack nodded.

"I know _you_ aren't lactose intolerant," cooed Judy to her sister.

"Me?!" she stammered, "You?! My own sister?!.. Is that okay?"

"She asked you first," replied Nick, "and I surely don't mind."

As Judy leaned back on the bed, Nick and Jill each cupped a breast in their paws and began suckling from her erect nipples. Just the thought of being nursed excited her. To add to the feeling, Nick fingered his wife's cunt with one digit as they sucked her off.

"Mmm... mmm..." purred Jill as she drank. It had been so long since she nursed as a kit and it surprised her how good mother's milk still tasted to her.

Nick surely agreed with her opinion.

Judy leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and moaned her pleasure to the world. Between suckling her throbbing nipples and Nick's probing finger, she was going nuts with her arousal. Her breathing grew faster and they could feel her heart hammering away even through the fatty tissue of her breasts.

Jill used one of her paws to fondly stroke her sister's ear as she lay on the bed.

"AH!" moaned Judy, "AHHH!! I can't take much more of this!!"

Jack idly stroked his cock as he watched the two of them working on Judy.

Judy's breasts were suckled hard, and even then she still wasn't quite out of milk.

"AH!!" she cried as she was overtaken by her orgasm, "I'm... I'm... CUMMING!!"

Her pussy juices spurt out over Nick's paw. The climax was dragged out because she was still being suckled even as Nick continued to probe her vagina with his digit.

It would be awhile before Nick or Jill would let Judy calm down. By the time she was done, Judy was left gasping and panting on her back.

"Now that's how you pleasure a pregnant woman," purred Nick, "Something to know down the road there, Jack. But for now, we should get back to the more current problem."

"What do you suggest?" asked Jill.

"I suppose it would be easiest to show you with my sweet wife," he replied as he took Judy's legs by the ankles, lifted them and separated them to expose her already hot dripping pussy. "The key here is knowing when to stop."

"When to stop?"

Jack nodded.

"There are two ways to do this normally," mused Nick, "One is to let her decide how much she wants. Let her take the top and she has full control. It also puts the burden of work on her, so if you don't want to do that, then it's up to the male to make the effort to check how much of his cock gets into his love. She can still tell him when she's taking to much, so he has to pay attention to what she's saying. That's what considerate males do."

"I take it Judy... she's not really in a position to... uh..."

"No, not really."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," growled Judy.

"I'm sorry..." sighed Jill.

"She's upset with me, not you," he mused as he rubbed the head of his dick up and down her cunt, "and I'm not talking like you aren't here. I'm just not speaking to you directly at this moment."

"Sorry..." sighed Judy, "This pregnancy... makes me a little... short tempered... at times..." She paused before she added, "ONE short joke from you and I kick your teeth in!"

Jill looked shocked.

"Don't worry," purred Nick, "She still loves me as much as I love her."

"Heh... I wonder if my first pregnancy will be like this too?" she mused as she looked at Jack, "I... just want you to know... no matter what I say while I'm... knocked up... I still love you with all my heart... okay?"

Jack smiled as he nodded.

Nick slowly inserted his dick into Judy's pussy. The juices were already flowing around it before he even started. He let her legs rest against his stomach as he slowly moved in. Her leg muscles bunched up to keep Nick from moving in too fast. He reached out to grip her paw with his while his other paw got a grip on Judy's thigh.

Jack and Jill watched with great interest.

"See? I'm going really slow out of consideration for Judy," he grunted as he moved back and forth.

Judy squeezed his paw tighter as she panted.

"Now she's got a tighter grip on my paw," he added as he moved a little faster, "That's our unspoken sign to go a bit faster, if she wanted me to slow down, she'd loosen her grip. If she wanted me to stop altogether, she'll break our pawhold."

"Oh... like a safeword..." said Jill.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You know about..." began Nick.

"At school!" she blurt out as she blushed, "You know how the school kits love to chat it up!"

"So you little does start getting a dirty mind early, do you?" chuckled Nick.

Jack smirked.

"Oh like you boys don't start your dirty fantasies sooner!" hissed Jill.

Judy interrupted them with a long, low moan as she threw her head back. In spite of how long the two had been mating, Nick was still using less than half of his cock on her.

"Oh, you don't have to pull out when it's time to blow the ole wad," he added, "The kits... they're all safe in their little 'baby bags' and your wife can't have more kits while she's already pregnant."

"I guess that's good to know, but what about... you know... _those_ diseases..."

"As long as you're both checked regularly, STDs shouldn't be a problem."

"It's good we're both clean then," she replied as she smiled at Jack.

Jack nodded.

"After all," groaned Judy, "Being true is the best prevention..."

"And protection is the second best," added Nick before he blurt out, "Not that I've ever made love to anyone besides my sweet Judy!"

"Well even if Jack dallied around with other does," mused Jill, "I'd still love him."

"First and only," he replied as he squeezed his wife's shoulder.

She smiled broadly.

Nick grunted as he started pumping his seed into Judy, and soon it was spilling out around his cock down her inner thighs.

"AHH!!" moaned Judy as she went into her second orgasm, "Team Red Rocket is blasting off again!!"

Jack and Jill blinked.

"Inside joke," muttered Nick.

"Oh..." replied Jill softly.

Judy lay on her pack panting and breathing deeply as she calmed down once more.

"Ready to give Jill a go?" asked Nick as he glanced over at Jack.

He nodded as he slipped over behind Jill and moved closer. His paws gripped her by the ankles, spreading her legs out as his nose rubbed against her already wet cunt. She grabbed pawfuls of the bed sheets as he started licking her twat with his impressive tongue.

"OH YEAH!" she moaned, "That's the stuff!"

Nick and Judy watched them closely as he went to work.


	3. A cock in the hand is worth a tongue in the bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack prepares Jill for taking his cock with his tongue while Judy takes Jill's mind off his large member with some distractions of her own. Nick decides it's time to watch and finds voyeurism arousing.

by neorenamon

With his nose buried between Jill's legs, his tongue worked her femslit eagerly from bottom to top. He even sucked a few times on her clit sheath to encourage it to come out as well. She squeezed the bed sheets in her paws, arched her back and moaned without any restraint.

"You're doing great, sis," purred Judy as she watched the two of them.

"I'd say you're doing well too," added Nick as he smacked Jack on the back, "After all, it's the gentlebeast that lets the lady come first."

He then gently took his wife's paw and pulled it down onto her crotch. Judy looked up at him as he smiled and said, "You know you have a few more goes in you, sweet carrots. Enjoy yourself too."

She smiled as she began fingering her already sopping wet cunt. It wasn't hard to get a couple of digits buried firmly up her vagina.

Nick amused himself at the sight of two hot does in the throes of passion by stroking his own cock.

"OH MY!" moaned Jill, "I'm so fucking horny!"

Jack took that as a sign to press his face in tighter and his tongue even deeper into his wife's pussy.

As Jill lay on her back, Judy leaned in to lick the closer nipple. Just because her sister had yet to breed, it didn't mean she had no feelings in her teats. A jolt shot through Jill's spine as she was licked firmly and then had her nip kissed by her sis. She responded by gripping her hubby's head between her thighs and keeping it locked in place.

"Soon!" she groaned loudly.

Judy took the nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it even though there was nothing inside to draw out. The feeling alone was sufficient.

"AH!! AHHH!!"

It hardly seemed like any time passed before Jill arched her back hard and Jack was swallowing between her legs.

"That feeling," sighed Judy, "I can never get used to it..."

Jack kept his tongue going to keep his wife cumming. He kept going and Judy kept sucking until she calmed down and her breathing slowed to normal.

"Jack..." sighed Jill, "I'm ready... please mate with me..."

He nodded as he stood, but Judy could see Jill's nose twitch as soon as she saw his erect cock coming in towards her eager cunt. Nick noticed it as well.

"You know, the first time you take a big dick, you should think about something else until he's started," he said softly.

"Or maybe closing your eyes would help," offered Judy.

"I don't know..." she said awkwardly, "I still think about it even when my eyes... HHHMMPPPHHH?!"

Judy cut her off by wrapping one of her paws about the back of her head and giving her a full kiss on the lips. Jill's eyes flew wide open when she started getting tongue from her sister. It took a second for her to return the favor and embrace Judy's head.

"Now..." whispered Nick to Jack.

Jack slowly used his thumbs to part Jill's netherlips and slowly inserted his cock into her wet slit. She hardly seemed to notice what was happening with the Frenchie kiss Judy was giving her. The two moaned and groaned as they kissed, one fingering herself while the other was getting deflowered for the first time.

Nick grunted as he blew his wad all over Judy's ass and tail. There wasn't much that Nick liked better than watching Judy hotly fingerfucking herself as he watched.

It took a little while, but Jack stopped once he was halfway into Jill. Then he backed up and moved in again just a tiny bit faster.

With their mouths engaged, the two does were breathing hot and heavy through their noses. Jill's nose had stopped twitching because she no longer thought about Jack's cock.

"Remember to take her paw in yours," reminded Nick.

Jack reached out and gripped Jill's paw in his own.

Remembering what Judy and Nick told them earlier, she squeezed Jack's paw tighter. He took that as a sign to go faster, so he did.

Judy was soon placing her third digit up into herself as she fingered herself even harder. She was utterly turned on and the juices spurting around her paw surely attested to it.

"Judy dear," said Nick, "She needs to speak now."

Judy reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"So... you want Jack to pull out?" he asked close to her ear.

"NO!!" she moaned, "I'll take it! I'll take the chance of getting preggers!"

Jack grunted when he started pumping his seed into her cunt.

Judy leaned down so she could lick and nibble at Jill's throat. With her head thrown back and panting, it was very much exposed.

"AH!!" she groaned, "I'm cumming now too!!"

Her pussy muscles gripped Jack's cock tighter as her vagina sucked his seed even deeper into her womb. For a moment, she clenched his dick so tight that he couldn't move it.

Judy raised an eyebrow as she watched Jack struggle, so she reached out with her paw and rubbed Jill's pubic mound softly. "Just relax," she purred, "Let you muscles go... Just let yourself calm down... I know the feeling is amazing, but you have to ease your pelvic grip..."

She was worried that if Jill couldn't relax, they would all have an awkward trip to the ER. After all, they thought it was funny when inexperienced lovers get stuck on each other. Of course, being professionals, they wouldn't say it out loud. They didn't really have to.

When Jack pulled his erect cock out with an audible pop, both does breathed a little easier. His dick was still dripping his seed onto the sheets as he panted.

 "Oh sis," purred Jill, "You did so well! Like a pro!"

"I... had some help..." she sighed as she licked Judy's cheek.

"What's family for?" she giggled back.

"Well, we don't want to be late for family dinner, now do we?" asked Nick.

"Of course not," replied Judy, "Let's get a quick shower and get over there."

Jill nodded as she kissed Judy on the cheek, and then purred loud enough for the men to overhear her say, "Well then... let's save some time and shower together, eh sis?"

"Oh yeah," she replied as she winked, "We don't want to see anyone peeking at us in the hot steamy shower together, do we?"

Nick feigned injury as he looked away. "Don't treat me like some peeping tomcat," he pouted.

"Heavens forbid," she chuckled, "Don't forget to change the... HEY!"

She meeped as Jack put Jill over his shoulders and swept Judy into his arms.

"My sweetie..." sighed Jill, "always so considerate."

He carried them both towards the master bathroom.

"He's surely big... hearted..." agreed Nick.

"But I'm not an invalid!" protested the does together as Jack opened the bathroom door.

Nick smirked as he let the two ladies down, stepped back and then watched the door close. They could hear the lock click behind them.

"Just wait a moment," grinned Nick as he showed Jack one of his claws.

They waited until the water from the faucet turned into a spray from the showerhead, and then Nick carefully picked the lock with his claw. The lock was not made to be hard, so it only took a couple of seconds for a seasoned pro like him to do the deed. Over the hiss of the shower, the sound of the opening door was lost.

Jack peered in first and Nick looked over him, his nose parting Jack's ears as they looked past the diaphanous shower curtain to where the two does were lathering each other up.

"Oh Judy, I can't thank you enough for coming out here to help me and Jack," she sighed.

"I think I'm the family sex therapist now," giggled Judy.

"You certainly taught us more than any sex ed class I took in school," she chuckled back.

"AH!" moaned Judy.

"What's wrong?!"

Nick tried to go in to see what was wrong, but Jack held him back.

"Oh, the kits... they're just letting me know they're there... no biggie..." sighed Judy as she rubbed her large belly.

Nick sighed before he clamped his paws over his own mouth.

"I guess... I have much to look forward to... when Jack and I... start our own family..." said Jill softly.

"Well let's be nice and not use up all the hot water before the boys get in here," she replied as she returned to lathering up her larger's sister's body.

Nick nodded to Jack before they both slipped back out and Nick relocked the door behind them.


	4. Back at the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the cleaning up is over, they all proceed back to the main house to find that Bonnie is going to start dinner even though she's a week overdue with her own kits. So she's pushed out of the kitchen while Judy tries her hand at dinner herself... or does she?

by neorenamon

After they were all cleaned up, they went to the main house to see the rest of the family while they were waiting around for dinner. In spite of her protests, Nick insisted on carrying Judy on his back all the way over while the others walked.

With her arms about his neck, Judy sure was tempted to strangle Nick for treating her like she was helpless, but she couldn't help but be secretly relieved she wasn't having to haul her growing gut around as well.

But the work on the fields was nearly done for the day as dozens of kits converged on the main house as well as them. The dining area in the main house was the largest by far, and would have been considered a cafeteria in some other places (except there was no cash register at the end of the line).

"I hope Mom isn't overdoing things," muttered Judy, "She's just given birth..."

"Actually," replied Jill, "She's still got them..."

"What?!" she replied in alarm, "Then Mom's... she's at least a week overdue!"

"Well you know her," sighed Jill, "She thinks everything is always her responsibility and hers alone."

"We'll see about that," she muttered under her breath.

Nick glanced back over his shoulder and realized where Judy got at least part of her work ethic from.

"Hi Jack!" called someone from nearby.

They all glanced up to see Stu coming back from the fields with a group of other bucks.

"Hey Dad!" called Nick.

"Oh Nick," he replied as if he just noticed he was there, "What brings you around today?"

"Oh, little Jill here... she needed some advice... Something you can't just talk about over the phone," he replied.

"Your mother's still upset that you married without letting us give you a proper wedding," he grumbled as he looked at Jill, "It's not like Jack doesn't do enough work around here to justify the cost or anything."

"Oh, he helps out?" asked Nick.

"Very much so!" gushed Stu, "He's practically the farm mechanic now! Just yesterday, he got the main tractor running when I was sure we were going to have to replace it! Saved me at least a thousand dollars over getting a replacement!"

"So he's a handybuck?"

"Oh yes! He keeps the sprinkler system running, the dues and a half truck... I don't know how we got along without him!" The truck was a surplus vehicle from the Big War, and it was aging well enough as well as there was a mechanic around to fix it's every little problem.

"I can tell by how well his old truck runs that he knows what he's doing."

Stu smiled before he asked, "And how's my sweet baby cop doing?"

Judy sighed as she said, "I'm being hauled around like a sack of..."

"Changing the world for the better!" replied Nick.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from my Jude..."

"Just don't call me Jude the Dude," muttered Judy before she asked, "So Mom is a week overdue?!"

"Not from the way she acts," he replied under his breath.

"That's our Mom," sighed Jill.

They all walked into the house as they headed for the master living room. Nick let Judy slip from his back onto the big sofa in the middle of the back wall. The room was permeated by the powerful smell of fresh cut carrots coming in from the kitchen area.

Jill sat down with some of the other does to make some gossip talk among themselves.

When Nick sat down nearby to strike up small talk with Jack, Judy hopped up and headed for the kitchen. She hoped that no one was really paying attention to her as she slipped into the food prep area.

She quietly gasp as she noticed just how big Bonnie's gut was. It looked like it just might bust at any moment. It was slightly more impressive than how heavy her milk laden breasts looked.

Standing in the kitchen in one of her older maternity dressed, her ivory white outfit almost made her vanish among the whiteness of the kitchen itself. Even her white apron she had loosely tied about her expansive waist was almost spotless.

She had a large knife in her paw as she sliced a stack of carrots next to a pot of boiling water. Carrot soup was one of her specialties after all, and one might think that making carrots on a carrot farm just might get old after a while. But Bonnie, she always made her soups interesting with the extra ingredients she added.

"Hey Mom," she said as she walked up.

"Judy dear!" replied Bonnie as she looked over her shoulder, "How are you coming along?"

"Me and the kits are just fine," she mused, "We all still have a couple of months to go." She placed a paw on her mother's shoulder before she added, "Aren't you overdue for you own kits?"

"Well you know how those Doctors are," she chuckled, "Always erring on the side of caution."

"Still, you shouldn't have to be working so hard."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie..." she replied before Judy took the knife from her mother's paw, put it down on the counter, and started pushing her out of the kitchen, "Honey?! What are you doing?!"

"I can handle dinner this once," she purred, "You deserve a break."

"I'm fine, sweetie..." she protested until she suddenly grunted.

"Yeah, I see your kits think you deserve a rest too," she muttered as her mother grabbed her gut.

"They're... just eager to come out... and meet the rest of us," she replied as she rubbed her own stomach.

She pushed Bonnie into the living room as the others watched wide-eyed.

"Dad," she said as she looked Stu in the eyes, "Make sure that Mom takes it easy." Then she turned as started back to the kitchen when Jill grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going, Little Miss Seven Months?!" she asked.

"I'm making dinner so Mom can take it easy..."

"You're not that much better off than she is," muttered the doe as she pushed Judy back to the couch. "Now Nickie," she added, "Make sure your wife takes it easy too."

"But I can help," protested Bonnie and Judy together.

"Not this time," she replied as she looked at Jack, "If either of them gets past their husbands, I'm counting on you to make sure neither of these does gets anywhere near that kitchen."

Jack nodded.

"I'm not an invalid," they muttered under their breath as Jill headed back to the kitchen area. A few of the older does scrambled off after her to help her as well.

"See dearest?" asked Stu as he rubbed Bonnie's shoulders, "Things are well in paw."

"He's right," added Nick as he rubbed Judy's shoulders, "You don't have to do everything yourself."

"So..." said Bonnie as she looked awkwardly at Jack, "Did... Nick and Judy... help you out?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure they'll be adding to the rabbit population in no time," giggled Nick.

"We'll have to find a place close to here for Jack and Jill to call their own," mused Stu, "I'm sure he's going to help out on the farm... for a long time to come."

"He's so busy with his regular job too," added Bonnie.

"Regular job?" asked Nick.

"He's the head mechanic down at the biggest gas station/mechanic workshop/used vehicle dealership in town. He puts 10 hours a day in there before he comes back to the farm and takes care of our problems."

"A bit of a workaholic?" mused Judy.

Bonnie and Stu nodded.

"You know... I should really be supervising in the..." said Bonnie as she tried to stand, but Stu wouldn't let her get off the couch, "Honey?!"

"I'm sure everything's fine, sweetie," he replied, "As long as the smoke alarm isn't going off, you're just going to sit here and take it easy like Jill said to."

"The same goes for you," added Nick as he was keeping Judy from standing up as well.

"Does Jill even know the recipe for Carrot Soup?" asked Bonnie nervously.

"With the notes you keep, I'm sure she's doing just fine," replied Judy.

Their noses twitched as the smell from the kitchen slowly changed.

"See?" she added, "It smells just fine."

"I just don't... feel very useful... just sitting around like this..." muttered Bonnie.

"Well you're everything to me," replied Stu as he kissed her neck softly.

"So... how are things with you and Dad?" asked Judy as she changed the subject.

"Well... we haven't done... it... in a few weeks... but Stu here... keeps my milk in check..." she replied slowly.

They had to be careful about what they said around the younger kits.

Stu cupped a paw under one of her heavy breasts and jiggled it.

"Later, sweetie," she muttered as she pulled his paw back.

"We... still could use a little... advice... after dinner," said Stu slowly as he petted his wife's ear.

"Sure," replied Nick, "Always willing to help out a stepfather and stepmother."

"I should really..." said Bonnie as she tried to stand again.

"Really sit down and take a load off," replied Stu as he still kept her from standing.

"Dinner's coming in fifteen minutes!" called Jill from the kitchen, "Everyone get cleaned up and ready!"

"I could at least..." muttered Judy.

"Let Jill and the others take care of things tonight," said Nick as he kept her in her seat.

"We need to wash up, honey," protested Bonnie.

"Let the younger crowd go first," replied Stu, "Don't think I can't tell that you're trying to sneak past me into the kitchen. You aren't married for decades without learning something about how your partner thinks."

"And that goes the same for you," added Nick to Judy.


	5. Dinner 'date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy regails the rest with their police stories while waiting for dinner, with Nick making snide comments and corrections as needed. When the soup finally arrives, they find that Jill has 'kicked it up a notch'. Will the others approve of her 'upgrades' to their traditional Carrot Soup?

by neorenamon

"While we were searching the limo for signs of Mr. Otterton," said Judy in a low voice as she built up suspense, "The back driver side door opened... and I saw two of the biggest polar bears I'd ever seen in my life!"

Most of the rabbits in earshot gasp aloud.

"They were the _first_ polar bears my honey had ever seen," muttered Nick. He paused from his snacking from the bowl of sweet dates, one of which was set out at each table.

"Were you scared?!" asked one of the kits.

"Well when they reached out and grabbed us in those huge. meaty paws," she replied, "I was.. a little... concerned."

"Heh, they were just doing their jobs," he mumbled.

"You _weren't_ scared?!" asked a young doe of Nick.

"Course not," he replied as he looked the doe in the eyes, "I knew they were working for _Mister Big_ , so they don't ice any mammal without orders from him."

Most of the rabbits shuddered at hearing the name Mister Big. Around Bunnyburrow, the shrew and his name was used in the same way as the Boogeybunny and Slenderbuck.

"Yeah... Mister Big and I go way back," he continued as so many eyes just opened wider and wider.

"Skunk buttfur rug," said Judy in the middle of a fake coughing fit.

"Okay!" called Jill as she came from the kitchen with a huge platter of steaming rolls glazed with fresh churned butter, "The first course is ready!" More does followed with more rolls, tubs of butter, and several huge bowls of garden salad loaded with julienne carrots, sliced celery, chopped red onion, cherry tomatoes and toasted croutons. It was all topped with a vinegar dressing. They began spreading their goods from table to table, only pausing by Jack long enough to say, "Easy on the butter there, Mister. I don't want to get blown out of bed again with your butt wind!"

There was chuckling all around.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" offered Judy.

"It's all covered, sis," she replied as she patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure... you'll love it." She paused before she added, "A six or seven of you."

Nick grinned as he kissed Judy on the cheek.

Then Jill and the kitchen help retreated to the kitchen to continue working on the soup.

"We all love carrot soup," muttered Bonnie, "I hope... she isn't experimenting with it..."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing big," assured Judy.

Everyone helped themselves to rolls and salad as they broke up into small conversation groups at each table. They could hear an electric blender running in the kitchen almost nonstop. Probably two or three of them.

"Won't be long now," sighed Bonnie. She knew one of the last steps was to run the soup through blenders until it was creamy and smooth. "I hope she's making enough..."

"Oh, I'm sure that 80 quart pot is about as full as it can be," assured Judy.

"EIGHTY QUART?!" asked Nick. He had never even imagined a pot so large in his life.

"It's Military Surplus," said Stu, "After all, look at how many mouths they have to feed at once."

"Oh," said Bonnie, "You know the huge city restaurants have them for the same reason."

"Sure," added Judy, "They even come bigger... and smaller... sizes than that. They also have 20, 40, 60, 100, 120, 140 and 160 quart sizes. They're called Stock Pots because they're normally used to store huge amounts of liquid like various soups and stocks."

Nick just blinked as he comprehended what he was hearing. "Mom never needed a pot larger than 4 quart," he said in quiet awe.

"Oh, there's been times when using all 80 quarts in that pot was just enough to assure one serving to everyone in the family," said Bonnie.

"I think the population around here peaked around 200 family members at one time," added Stu, "We had to double up on the top and the bottom of the bunk beds in many of the other houses."

Nick blinked faster.

"If we didn't have a carrot farm," added Judy, "We just might not have made it."

"Oh, I know the _Rabbit in the Moon_ would never let that come to pass," replied Bonnie.

"MOM!" she moaned, "That's just... an old doe's tale!"

"I dunno," replied Nick, "Among foxes, there's a story my mother told us that we're descended from divine beings known for having nine fox tails, they were immortal and could assume ANY form they wished. They were called various names like kitsune, kumiho and huli jing."

"Seriously?"

"I didn't say I _believed_ her," he replied, "but these beings were known for being tricksters who couldn't be trusted... they even claimed they tricked others to eat their hearts or livers..." There was a strong shudder all around the room at that part.

"Unless some male managed to earn one of the female's love... then they lived happily ever after. She would give up her own immortality so he could live a few centuries more at her side, and then the lovers... they grew old and died... together." He paused to look at all of the wide eyed stares. "And they say their offspring... mortal born... became the foxes we see around the world today."

"So... that's why you think foxes... aren't really trusted to this day?"

"Makes about as much sense as anything else does," he mused.

Soon does poured out of the kitchen bearing platters with a dozen bowls of soup on each. Jill, on the other hand, had only one extra large bowl she brought right to Jack. Two does followed her with a large bowl in their own paws. They noticed that his bowl appeared plain while every other bowl had a dollop of sour cream on top.

"That's... different," said Judy as one of the large bowls was placed before her. The other large bowl was placed before Bonnie.

Several around the table dug into their soup to get a surprised look on their faces. Then Judy tried hers and realized it had a bit of a kick to it.

"You like it?" asked Jill, "I make this for Jack all the time."

"What did you add?" asked Bonnie.

"Oh, just a teaspoon of curry powder, a teaspoon of black pepper, a shot of tabasco and a little coriander to about every gallon or so."

"Works for me," muttered Nick between swallowing spoonfuls of the stuff.

Jack gave his wife a thumbs up.

"Well, no one seems to think it's bad," mused Bonnie as she looked around the room.

Jill went back to the kitchen in a hurry.

"I like the way the sour cream gives just the right balance to the kick in the soup," added Judy as she scarfed down her own bowl. She was eating for a good half dozen by then.

Then the smell of pumpkin began to drift around the room.

"All this and pumpkin pie?" mused Nick, "It must be heaven in here."

"Oh Jill," sighed Judy, "She never just does anything simply."

"You better make sure she sleeps soundly tonight," said Nick as he winked to Jack.

He nodded.

"Oh Nick," sighed Judy as she finished her bowl of soup, "I think you're gonna hafta roll me into bed tonight... I'm so stuffed."

"I think I might bust a gut too," added Bonnie.

Now that everyone had their first course, Jill and the other does could settle down to their own dinner. Some came out to the tables, but most just ate in the kitchen while Jill kept tabs on the pumpkin pies.

...

ONE HOUR LATER

...

"Honey, I'm not an invalid," protested Judy as Nick carried her on his back up the stairs. Her arms were looped about his neck while he held her legs with his arms.

"And with all that pie in you, you aren't a lightweight either," agreed Nick.

"HONEY!"

"Oh, I kid you sweetie," he purred, "I love every pound of you." Pausing in front of the Master Bedroom door, he added, "Well here we are. Kinda brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Like what?" she asked as he knocked.

"Oh, like the first time we hid in the closet because Bonnie and Stu came back from the Carrot Festival early to make out. They didn't know we were hiding in the closet..."

"I remember that," she sighed, "That was like a year ago, wasn't it?"

"Come in," said Stu.

Nick opened the door and strolled in. While both Bonnie and Stu were nude, only Bonnie lay on the bed on her back. He sat in a chair near the bed looking at them.

"Hi sweetie," purred Bonnie as Nick walked over to the side of the bed.

"How's it going, Mom?" asked Judy back.

"Getting by," she sighed, "Can't say I've ever felt this... bloated before..."

"How many this time?" she asked as Nick turned to drop her onto the bed.

"They think... there's eight... this time."

"EIGHT?! At your age?!" she replied in alarm as she crawled to her mother's side, "You've... you've never had so many at once before!"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine," she said as she stroked Judy's ear.

"But your mother and I... we've decided this is going to be the last litter," sighed Stu.

"I'm getting my tubes tied after this," added Bonnie.

"And I'm getting neutered," he continued.

"Honey, you don't have to..."

"But I want to," he mused, "Now we can just... make love together for the fun of it."

She nodded.

"Go on, honey," cooed Nick into Judy's ear.

"Go on and what?" she replied.

"I had a little talk with Stu earlier... and we agreed that we'd like you... to show Bonnie and Stu... how to pleasure a pregnant woman... this one last time."

Bonnie smiled as she took one of Judy's paws and placed it over her heavy breast.

"You... don't mind?" asked Judy.

Nick took her other paw and laid it over her mother's cunt as he nodded. Bonnie partly rolled towards Judy as she took a nipple in her mouth, and her digits began stroking up and down her mother's pussy.

"I love you, sweetie," purred Bonnie.

Nick pulled off Judy's panties and undid the snaps on her nursing bra before he went to a chair on the other side of the bed. The the top open, her own motherly breasts were quite plain to see. Meanwhile, Nick was pulling off his shorts before he sat down in his own chair.

Both males were eager for 'the show' to begin.


	6. In and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Judy is pleasing Bonnie, she accidentally triggers labor when she sets her mother into an orgasm. Nick and Stu do their best to help out since it's already too late to go to the hospital without a whole mess of explanations, but Stu is sure there's no problem since it's been done a dozen or more times before. Still, Nick has to do more than just get hot water and dry towels, and that's use his ZPD paramedic training... and show Judy just what kind of father he could be.

by neorenamon

Bonnie leaned her head back and moaned without a care as Judy suckled from one breast, squeezed the other with her paw, and used her remaining paw to finger her own mother's dripping cunt. Milk spurt from her heavy breast and nipple all over the back of Judy's squeezing paw. Even one digit up her vagina was enough to keep her on the edge and her juices flowing freely.

Judy's eyes were shut tight as she suckled, and Bonnie's weren't much more open either. With both arms busy with Bonnie, she had nothing left to tease herself with.

"Do you ever get used to this?" asked Nick.

"Seeing my beautiful wife add more life to the world?" replied Stu from the other side, "No... not really."

"Maybe... I won't either," he sighed back.

If Judy was in a mood to comment, she couldn't while sucking off her mom.

"OHHH..." moaned Bonnie, "It's... coming... real soon!"

"Me too," grunted Nick as he stroked his rock hard erection.

"Who isn't?" groaned Stu.

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she moaned into an orgasm, but her pussy shot out a whole lot more juices than anyone there had anticipated. She was soaking the bed around her.

"OH NO!" moaned Judy as she stopped nursing, "MOM! Her water broke!"

"WHAT?!" replied Nick.

"Don't worry," said Stu, "It's not like we haven't had a hundred or so kits outside the hospital."

"NICK!" added Judy, "You might have to do this for me as well! Go out and get hot water and dry towels!" When he jumped out of his chair, she added, "Right after you put your pants back on!"

"Right," replied Stu, "I'll help Nick... with the towels... and stuff." He stood up and redressed as well. After all, he was used to getting hot water and dry towels... for some reason.

By the time his pants were back on, Nick and Stu were outside the door. Nick was also pulling out his phone adding, "I'll make sure the Bunnyburrow Hospital knows we're coming too!"

"Good thinking," sighed Judy as she checking how far Bonnie's vagina was dilated. Since she's had so many, it almost seemed like it was already big enough to pass the first kit through. "Oh... such a mess," she moaned as she moved away from the expanding flood.

"It was about time to change the sheets anyway, sweetie," groaned her mother while she came down from her powerful climax, "Don't you know your mother's an old paw at this?!"

"I just hope my first time goes as smoothly."

"With a devoted husband like Nick around, I'm sure it will," she replied as she squeezed Judy's paw.

"Even in the middle of birth, you still care more about the ones you've already had," sniffed Judy as she wiped her eyes with the back of her free arm.

Nick and Stu returned with a small tub of hot water and an armload of towels... not to mention a small army of rabbits hot on their heels. His phone was propped between his ear and his shoulder.

"I'm not sure exactly when we'll get there," he said, "but look for Bonnie Hopps within the next two hours." He paused before he added, "At the ER Entrance, yes." He nodded as if that could be heard and continued, "No, I don't think we need an ambulance, just look for a 70 year old pickup truck."

"I think... I see the first nose," said Judy as she stared between Bonnie's legs.

"We're ready," said Nick as he hung up, "Ready... as we'll ever be."

The world soon had another nose sucking in air and the rest would soon follow.

"Okay," said Judy, "I studied this... When the bunny is born, cut and tie the umbilical. Then lightly hit the kit's bottom to encourage it to cry. To make sure they're breathing." Then she turned to Stu and asked, "There's an eyedropper in the medicine cabinet, right?!"

"Sure," he mused.

"NICK!" she replied, "Run to the Master Bathroom Medicine Cabinet and get one!"

"For what?" asked Stu.

"We have to make sure the kit's nose is unblocked as soon as we can!" she answered.

Nick was already running for the bathroom, but Stu simply shrugged. By the time he came back, the first kit was already more than half way out, so Judy just pulled the blockages from their nose while waiting for the rest to come out.

"See?" said Bonnie as the rest passed out in less than a minute, "Piece of carrot cake."

The cord was cut and the bottom smacked before they were passed to Stu to get washed and dried. By then, the little tyke was bawling loud enough to carry throughout the house.

...

SEVEN CRYING KITS LATER...

...

"The last one's almost out," sighed Judy as the last one began to emerge.

"That doesn't look like a head," muttered Nick.

"So... just one breech birth..." sighed Bonnie, "That's... not too shabby..."

"Okay Nick," said Judy softly, "We handled the other seven... I want you to take care of this one."

"I'm ready, coach!" announced Nick, "Send me in! I've been warming the bench long enough!"

"You'll be a good father," she sighed back. Even though it took less than an hour, Bonnie's birthing ordeal was still draining on all of them.

"So far," added Bonnie as she counted the kits around her, "It's... four bucks and three does."

"Sounds pretty normal," agreed Stu.

Nick held his paw under Bonnie to take the last one before it hit the sheets. He cleaned and dried the kit before he lightly stuck their posterior, but no sound was made. He then used the eyedropper to clean their nose, but there was still no sound.

"NICK?!" asked Judy, "What's happening?!"

"DO NOT PANIC!" shouted Nick, which was a sure sign to start panicking.

"Calm down," said Bonnie as she grabbed Judy's shoulders. She knew that in Judy's state, she could go into premature labor herself, and no one needed that.

"THE KIT!" cried Judy.

"Remember the training!" replied Nick as he used his thumb to start massaging the newborn's chest.

"I haven't lost a kit yet and _I'm not about to start now!_ " said Bonnie as she looked into Judy's eyes.

" **COME ON!** " cried Nick, " **Breathe for ME!!** "

The kit began wailing. Nick clutched the newborn to his chest.

"Like I said," sighed Judy, "Father material."

"Now we pack this show up, put in on the road and head down to the hospital to make sure everything is right as rain," sighed Stu.

Each kit was wrapped in a hanky and put in a padded basket for ease of transport. Every one but the one Nick was clutching to his bosom. He wouldn't let the little doe out of his sight. She was still crying.

...

ONE TRIP TO THE ER LATER...

...

The paramedics were waiting at the ER entrance when Jack's pickup pulled in. They came out with a stretcher and an incubation chamber in case any kit needed it. Nick hopped out of the back and ran past them towards the entrance.

Judy noticed two bucks in uniform reaching for their tonfa at their belts. She also noticed they could have reached for their 'pepper spray' or 'anti-fox taser' just as easily.

" **THAT FOX IS HER BROTHER-IN-LAW AND MY HUSBAND!!**" she called as she flashed her ZPD badge.

The bucks stopped reaching for their clubs and stepped back as he ran by.

"Fancy city cops," muttered one of them under his breath, by Judy's glare cut him off as she ran by with the other kits in the basket.

"HELLO?!" called Nick, "Which Doctor is on call for the Hopps party?!"

"I am," replied a older looking buck as he stepped up, "Doctor 'Hawkeye' Pierce at you service." He paused to look at Nick as he added, "Family member?"

"I'm Judy Hopp's husband," he replied.

"It's Judy Wilde now," she added as she rushed up beside him.

"I see," he mused as he looked at the one Nick was holding, "Was there a problem with this one?"

"She wasn't breathing at first," he answered.

"Let me take a look," replied the Doctor as he held his paw out.

While reluctant to let go at first, the turned the kit over to him so he could look her over.

"Hmm..." he mused as he unwrapped the hanky. He popped open an eye to see if it was clear, and what he saw there left him a bit surprised.

"What is it?" asked Judy as she handed over the rest.

"Of all the 275 births I've checked on before, I'd say this is the first true albino birth I've seen from the Hopps."

The nurse was checking the other seven.

"I see one dark grey, one light grey, one black, one black and white, one sandy brown, one dark brown... and one caramel," she said as she checked each kit.

"Well they all seem fine," he sighed as he handed the albino back to Nick, "Give them their booster formula and I'll check up on them again in an hour or so."

They all followed the nurse to pediatrics as Doctor Pierce went back to his hospital rounds.

"Thanks for your time," said Judy to the Doc.

"Considering how many I treated as an Army Doctor, I wish all my cases were this pleasant," he replied.

He shuddered at all the wounded he had to look after, both friend and enemy, and how many lives slipped through his paws on the battlefield ER table.

Judy noticed that Nick's kit was suckling on his pinkie fingertip and Nick didn't even notice.

"The booster formula should be warmed up in a moment," said the nurse as she looked at Judy, "and then they can start nursing normally."

The booster formula was given to them instead of shots because it would takes weeks for them to be old enough to take a needle.

"How's Mom... Bonnie?" asked Judy.

"Jack and Jill Rabbit are keeping your parents company down in maternity room 12. They're helping your folks fill out all the paperwork," replied the nurse evenly, "Got a name for this one?" she asked as she looked at Nick clutching the abino kit protectively.

"Uh... well... she's not mine..." he mused, "but... she looks like an Albunny to me."

"Oh, I'm sure that's a wonderful name," chided Judy as she elbowed him.

He smiled down on his little bundle of joy as he offered her the tiny baby bottle the nurse handed to him. The kit eagerly started suckling down their first meal even if it was barely an ounce or two.

...

ONE HOUR LATER IN MATERNITY ROOM 11...

...

A few pair of eyes opened the door a crack to peek in, but the lights were not on.

"What do you think, Doctor Honeycutt?" asked Jill.

Judy was seen putting her finger to her nose from the light in the hall. She was in bed with Nick, his eyes covered with a sleep mask. She was clutching the child to her chest, and the kit was nursing by pushing the breast away with their paws even as they pulled back on her nipple with the sucking motion.

They could see the chart at the end of the bed, and the large 'Albunny' scrawled across it in blue ink.

"We've decided that Judy, Nick and Albunny should spend the night... for observation," he said as he slowly and quietly closed the door once more, "Bonnie and the other kits should be fine to be taken back home before the end of visiting hours."

"It should be good... practice... when the real deal comes for you, little sister," agreed Jill.


	7. And then there was 283

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jill take Bonnie back home to take care of the newborns.

by neorenamon

With seven new kits in a maternity basket, it was good to go back home. With Nick and Judy staying overnight, the truck was a little less crowded than before as well. They imagined Stu was going to need some comforting as well as they had no room to take him down to the hospital as well as Nick.

Bonnie sat by the passenger door with Jill between. That way, Jack would be less tempted to look across while Bonnie was breastfeeding two kits at a time while Jill bottle fed a third. Besides, even a glance at the rear view mirror on her side of the truck got Jack a somewhat dirty look from his beloved mate.

Still, she understood that safe driving required checking all mirrors, so she tried to tone down her disapproving glare in his direction. By the time they got home, all the kits got their newborn booster formula drank as well as some of Bonnie's motherly milk.

Bonnie was an old pro at nursing. She had plenty of practice. Even with one pound kits loudly suckling on each nipple, she was nearly falling asleep. They were just cradled in her arms eagerly getting a meal until Jill switched them out for a different pair of kits.

Still, the suckling sounds were loud for kits so small. Only the old engine could compete with that level of noise as the truck's less than reliable radio was shut off.

"What are you thinking about, Jack?" asked Jill as she looked up into his gaze.

He glanced over to see Bonnie slumbering even as two kits nursed, and then back to Jill's eyes as he mused, "Oh... jus wonderin how many kits you are gonna have... how many before you have breasts like your mother's..."

"Jack!" she chided him as she play punched his shoulder just before she clamped her paw over her own mouth. Then she glanced at her mom who stirred in her sleep and realized how loud her outburst was, so she toned it down as she continued. "You little sicko. Are you just marrying me for boobs?"

"Course not," he replied, "I bet yer ass gets bigger too... just like mom."

Jill's cheeks turned crimson as she turned her head. Since she was back in her maternity dress, she could see just how much her butt grew over the years and the few hundred kits that she brought into the world. She remembered joking about how Bonnie could crack walnuts with her thighs and that made her blush even more.

He emphasized the point by getting a pawful of Jill's buttcheek while she was looking at her mother's ass. Since her paw was already over her mouth, she just clamped down over it as she muzzled her own yelp of surprise. The baby bottle was just being held up by the kit that was drinking from it at the time. Being a hard working rabbit, he had a lot of grip strength in those digits of his.

But then Jill gathered her wits and put her paw back to holding the bottle up while delivering a somewhat withering glare at her husband.

He smiled as he mused, ' _Totally worth it._ '

Then her eyes went wide as she looked from the kit to Jack. "Just how many kits do you think I'm going to have with you?!" she asked mildly alarmed.

"Well I don't expect you to have more than you mother," he replied evenly.

"No one expects to have more than Bonnie," she sighed, "She's practically in the Guinea Book of World Records as it is." She mused a moment before she added, "This litter will bring her up to the number 3 spot in records for the largest number of kit offspring produced over a lifetime of mating."

She squirmed because his paw was continuing to fondle her asscheek firmly. Glancing at her slumbering mother, she sighed as Jack was so good at feeling her up. Her eyes slowly closed as her breathing quickened.

It was hard for her to tell how much time was passing as the truck stopped, started and turned right and left before it finally came to a stop.

"We're home, sweetie," he purred into her ear as he pulled his paw back from her ass.

She paused her panting to whisper, "But honey... I need it... You made me horny... You better fix it soon..." Her panties were already wet from her growing excitement.

He just leered at her. She knew what that meant. He was going to let her stew in her juices for a while before they would settle down to some hot, heavy sex. She would be reduced to begging Jack to screw her silly.

"Uh..." muttered Bonnie as she stirred and looked about, "We home?"

Jill nodded as she noticed Stu and a few dozen of his offspring all rushing out the front door to meet them at Jack's truck. She realized too late that she should warn Stu, but he was already pulling the passenger door open he found himself staring at his wife's bare chest. Him and all of the offspring got a very good look at some of Bonnie's assets.

"Oh..." she replied as she blushed, "We have eight new kits in the family... The last eight I'm ever going to have."

"So... they're all okay?" he asked nervously.

"We left one back at the hospital with Nick and Judy to be observed overnight," she replied, "I'm sure that with Judy breastfeeding, she'll be okay too."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh... It's my first pure albino kit," she replied evenly, "and apparently that's... special."

The other rabbits churred as they whispered to each other. After all, a couple of them had snow white fur in the winter months, but none of them were born albino.

Bonnie glanced down at the kits slumbering in her arms and mused, "It looks like all the kits have been fed now."

Jill took them and put them in the basket with the others. They were all soundly sleeping. Something they would do a whole lot over the course of the next year or so.

Bonnie looked up at the sun as she stepped out. "OH MY!" she cried, "Look at the time! I need to!..."

"Don't worry," replied Stu as he gripped her shoulder, "The older does are handling breakfast tomorrow. You deserve a good rest. They've got everything under control."

Jill followed her mother out with the basket of kits and a bag of formula slung over her shoulder. Jack was getting out of his truck on the driver's side.

There was an awkward moment as Stu and Bonnie stared into each other's eyes before some kit in the back shouted, "Oh, just kiss Mom already!!"

Stu latched onto Bonnie's shoulder and dragged her right into a full kiss. Her breasts were mashed against his coveralls as everyone else whistled and clapped. Some of the older kits had their paws over the eyes of the youngest, but most of them just stared at the parents nearly in a state of awe.

"Yeah..." said Jill as she started pushing her parents towards the front door of the main house, "Let's... uh... take this show indoors,.. shall we?"

She was still blushing hard, as she realized a number of older kits were taking phone-photos of their parents swapping spit right in front of them (with a good view of Bonnie's breasts as well). But then with so many births and usually not so much living space, openness about most things like nudity and sex were kind of expected even in the more conservative bunny households.

Soon, everyone was either going into the main house, or breaking off for their own homes all around them. A few of them muttering about showing the pics to the bunnies who weren't there such as the older does working the kitchen, or about sending them to their friends to brag about how hot their mother was.

After the kiss was done, Stu took off his own shirt to drape it around Bonnie's shoulders. There was some more pics because after spending years and years working the fields, Stu's chest and abs were nothing to be embarrassed about either.

"Honey," asked Stu, "Did they... feed you at the hospital? You were there a while."

"Oh, I'm still full from dinner," she replied, "I'm good."

"You should eat a little something more," said Jill, "After all, seven kits just drank all your motherly milk... You need to make more."

"I... I suppose..." she replied, "I'll just stop by the kitchen..."

"No. I'll have something brought up to the Master Bedroom," scolded Jill, "If you go into the kitchen, I swear I'll have to use a broom to keep you from washing dinner dishes."

Stu smiled, "I was thinking the same. Perhaps Mom her is getting..."

"Tired," interrupted Bonnie, "but I feel lazy if I don't help out..."

"And I feel lazy if I keep letting you do most of the work around here," chided Jill. She paused a moment before she added, "and with a new litter around, I'm sure they'll keep you plenty busy. You'll probably wish you had your tubes tied sooner."

Bonnie smiled nervously. She did admit that having a definite last litter was a bit of a relief to her, as she was no spring chicken anymore... nor was Stu. Not like they used to be.


	8. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy learns to care for a newborn kit while Nick learns to enjoy his wife's breast milk.

by neorenamon

Nick stirred in the darkened room as he looked at the basket sitting on the table near the bed. Since there was no crying, he figured the little one was content and full of milk at the moment. He pulled back the covers to see his wife's body, with it's motherly breasts and her belly extended with the newborns that he knew were all his. She didn't bother with a hospital gown as it didn't fit her very well nor did it flatter her figure.

"Nick?" she purred as she yawned and stretched, causing her heavy breasts to rise higher on her chest, "What are you doing, you furvert?"

"Can't a guy appreciate the beauty of the bunbun he's married to?" he whispered as his paw rubbed her stomach.

"It's not fair," she replied.

"What's not fair?" he asked.

"You foxes... you see so well in the dark... We rabbits just can't compete," she muttered.

"I can't help what nature has gifted me with," he replied as he took one of her breasts in his other paw.

"Nick?" she asked as she placed her own paw over his and pressed it down on her breast, "What are you doing?"

"Well now that Albunny's drank her fill," he mused as he fondled her breast, "There's way too much milk for just one... and there's no point in letting the rest go to waste, is there?"

"But I don't have a breast pump or anything," she mused.

He lifted his paw and hers at the same time as he leaned in to lap at her puffy nipple.

"Ah, but I already have a good breast pump built into me," he whispered as he drew the nipple into his mouth and started to suckle on it like a kit.

"But Nick," she moaned as she put both paws around the back of his head, "What if someone from the staff comes in to check on us?!"

"Just pretend we're sleeping and hope they don't have night vision as good as mine," he replied as his teeth tips rubbed against Judy's areola.

"Ah... my nips are so sensitive right now..." she groaned as her nipple got pressed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

"Ah... so rich... I could get used to this," he replied as he sucked down her excess milk.

He could tell the effect his sucking had on her by the firm, warm nipple in his mouth. She would cum from his teasing her nipple so, no questions asked.

However, he wasn't just content to play with a nipple so. His other paw slid down her belly until it came to rest between her legs, and used his fingertips to stroke up and down her femslit.

Looking back at her face, he could see her eyes shut, head leaning back with her open, panting mouth. He could tell that she was totally getting off on what he was doing to her.

When his fingers felt nice and wet, he probed the folds of her labia with his fingertip.

Sealing his lips about her breast, he sucked on her nipple all the harder. It was practically throbbing in his mouth. The more he sucked, the firmer it became.

She was softly moaning as her arousal levels went off the charts. His finger penetrated her to the first finger joint. Judy's back arched as she threw her head fully back. Her fingers and toes grabbed as much of the bedsheets as they could.

"Ah..." she moaned, "Gonna cum soon..."

"Good," he purred as he thrust his finger deeper into her vagina.

She panted faster as her head turned from side to side making her long ears flap around as well.

"I... I love you..." she panted.

"I love you too, sweet carrots," he replied.

Then he pinched the nipple between his teeth gently as his paw did the same to the other nipple between the base of two fingers. That was enough to push Judy over the edge into a powerful orgasm. The finger in her vagina kept the orgasm going as long as it kept teasing her.

Just then, the door cracked open and a nurse's head poked in. Nick could tell by the feline shape of her head that she saw in the dark as well as him, and they weren't exactly hiding under the covers.

"Well I guess this explains the strange noises," she purred.

"Heh heh," he replied as he and Judy froze in place.

"If you wanted conjugal privacy," she added, "you could have just asked. I could have put a sock over the door handle to show you were... busy."

"Well, she gets turned on by the... uh..."

"Oh, I see," she purred like the cat who just caught the mice in the cheese locker.

Judy was too busy panting to respond, but her red hot cheeks told a story all their own.

"Well since you two are married, it's not like you're breaking any rules," she purred, "other than the one about making too much... noise... after visiting hours." She paused before she wrinkled her nose and added, "and the fact I'm so relieved I'm not the one who has to change those bedsheets tomorrow morning."

Nick laughed nervously as she smiled and backed out. The door quietly closed behind.

"The hospital staff is going to snicker at us whenever they see us, aren't they?" sighed Judy.

"Most likely," agreed Nick, "but... it was totally worth it."

"Agreed," she answered.


	9. Cuff Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving her horny for hours, Jack has a little surprise for Jill that he 'borrowed' from one of Judy's luggage bags. He's going to make her beg for his cock just as he promised. Of course, just because they're living in their house alone doesn't mean that they're truly alone...

by neorenamon

Jill was rapidly becoming a wreck. They passed midnight and still Jack hadn't satisfied her. It didn't help that she could still feel how firmly his paw groped her ass cheeks or fingered her pussy through her panties. She had to slip into the bathroom for a tampon and line her panties with tissues so she could get through dinner without leaving wet spots behind her.

' _Uh... I'm so horny..._ ' she moaned after dismissing herself early claiming she was tired. Going right to the guest house  for the newly wed couples, she stripped down in their bedroom, laid out on her back, and she began feeling her own pussy up. The bedroom door was left open in her rush to get started. Even the lights in the room were left off. She had to try and relieve herself. Once the tampon was out, her juices began to flow rather freely.

She left Jack in the living room of the main house talking sports with Stu, so she hoped that she had enough time to finish herself off before she was...

"Are you starting without me?" asked Jack.

Interrupted.

Jill's cheeks burned red hot when she was caught in the act.

"Jack..." she whined with one finger deeply rubbing her feminine slit, "I'm so horny... it's just not fair to leave me like this..."

"And here I brought you a little surprise..." he sighed as he looked away.

Now she really felt guilty. She pulled her paw away from her crotch.

"I must say you really are wet, though," he said as he walked up beside her. He leaned down by her crotch and deeply sniffed it. "Smelling kinda musky in a feminine sort of way," added Jack.

She gulped.

"Now if you want your surprise, you better close your eyes," he cooed into her ear.

So she closed them tight.

He grabbed her by the wrist, and the next thing she knew, something metal was slapped around it as it made a series of clicking sounds. Then her arm was pulled out and there was another set of clicking sounds.

By the time she realized what happened, he repeated the process with her other arm.

"Honey?!" she asked in mild alarm.

"Shuh-shuh-shuh," he said softly, "You've been naughty."

"Are those Judy's handcuffs?" she asked even though her eyes were still shut tight.

"Oh, I'll give them back before she goes home," he replied.

"You got me so horny and left me alone," she moaned.

"I was teaching you about patience," he replied, "but if that isn't working..."

"I can't help... *hurk*"

Something was stuffed into her gaping maw. It tasted like her own one-piece silk stockings and panties.

"MMMPPPHHH!!" she moaned as the legs of the stocking were securely tied behind her head.

She tried to kick Jack, but he simply grabbed her by her feet.

"Now now, my dear," he cooed, "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

He was strong enough to transfer both of her feet into one paw and old them both tight. She could hear him messing with something with his other paw as she struggled in vain. Then she felt a rope noose over her right foot. It was shortly followed by another over her left foot. When the ropes pulled tight, her legs were spread as her feet were drawn to opposite corners at the bottom of the bed.

"Hmph!" she moaned. ' _Please... don't make me wait any longer!_ '

"Now behave yourself while I'm gone," he purred as he stepped up to the door, "Your dad thinks I'm in the john, and I'm sure he has a bunch more war stories he wants to tell me before he goes off to bed."

"MMMPPPHHH!!" she groaned as she bucked hard enough to make the whole bed shake.

He paused a moment at the door, sighed and went back to the bed.

"Okay, I guess I can't totally leave you without any satisfaction," he said as he climbed on the end of the bed and stuck his face between her legs.

She managed to relax once she felt his muscular tongue start lapping and licking up and down her femslit. Her pussy was already so wet, she hardly noticed the difference with his spit-laden tongue. Still, the feeling in her loins was well worth the wait.

It only took a little while for her to be left panting hard through her nose.

' _Oh please... let me cum..._ '

Her body tensed as her arousal levels soared. She was horny enough that his tongue combined with her imagination was enough to get her over the cliff.

' _Deeper, Jack!_ ' she moaned as his tongue probed her, ' _Deeper! Harder! Faster!_ '

She arched her back until her hips were off the mattress. Until it came down to...

' _AHH! I'M CUUUMMMMMMING!_ '

When her juices spurt into his mouth, he immediately pulled back. He wasn't going to continue her orgasm any longer than he absolutely had to. Her climax felt like it was over way too soon, leaving her limp and exhausted on the bed.

' _Please... let me go..._ '

His lips encircled her erect clit as he gave it a little kiss. "Now behave yourself 'til I get back and I'll give you the full treatment," he purred as he got off the bed.

' _But I'm ready to go again!_ ' she moaned.

"But just to make sure," he purred as he took a couple more pairs of silk stocking and wrapped them about her eyes like a makeshift blindfold, "There will be no peeking."

"Mmmrrrppphhhlll..." she moaned into the gag.

"I'll see you in a few hours," he added as the door closed behind him.

Little did she know that there was some prying eyes outside their bedroom window...


	10. Adventures in Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albunny wakes up Judy at 3 in the morning with her need to feed, yet somehow Nick manages to keep sleeping through it. Things begin to happen while she's waking up and things make a turn for the odd in more than one direction.

by neorenamon

The crying kit awoke Judy from her blissful slumber. Glancing over at the dimly lit wall clock, it read 3:05. She was sure it had to be AM because there was no way they could have slept peacefully until 3 PM.

Glancing over at Nick, she noticed that he was sound asleep. Then she swung her legs over the side of the bed so she could reach Albunny more easily.

' _Lucky stiff,_ ' she thought, ' _Is this how it's gonna be?_ '

Picking up the newborn in one paw, she lifted her gown with the other. She offered the nipple that Nick hadn't sucked dry the night before, and Albunny greedily latched onto it.

' _Ugh... nipple so sensitive... How will it be when I'm nursing even more kits?_ '

She hadn't really thought about the possibility of having an orgasm from just nursing alone, but the feeling of just one kit suckling was incredible let alone having a kit on each nipple for an extended period of time.

Glancing back at Nick, she noticed that even the loud sucking noises the kit was making was not disturbing him in the least.

' _Don't worry, Nicholas Wilde,_ ' she grumbled, ' _I'll make sure you get up to take care of the kids now and then... one way or the other._ '

Once the kit was settled into the crook of her arm, she noticed her phone was flashing on the nightstand. She picked up the phone with her other hand and noticed the call was from one of her sisters: June Hopps.

' _Wonder what June wants?_ ' she mused as she picked it up.

She tapped the screen and stifled a gasp: The picture was showing red, so she figured it was taken with a low light setting. That wasn't so surprising to her. What was surprising was seeing Jill spread eagle on a bed with handcuffs on her wrists and ropes looped about her feet. She was also gagged and blindfolded by what appeared to be her own stockings.

' _Those handcuffs are supposed to be for police work, Jack,_ ' she mused darkly, ' _Not for use as sex toys. We're going to have words when we get back home._ '

The photo was time stamped as being taken three hours earlier.

' _I hope he hasn't left her like that for three hours,_ ' she added, ' _The hospital isn't going to discharge me for a while longer._ '

Of course, she could call the nurse and have her discharge expedited. After all, she could claim she was motivated by handling a 'family emergency'.

' _I suppose I could avoid some suspicion by claiming it's a police matter._ '

On the other hand, they might doubt the 'police matter' excuse in the current state her belly was in. She could feel one of the kits kick like it was some kind of cosmic confirmation of her sentiment.

' _Ugh... thanks for reminding me,_ ' she grumbled as she looked down at her gut.

Her breathing quickened as Albunny eagerly nursed. She could feel how firm the other nipple was even though it hadn't been touched in hours. In her distracted state, she simply placed her phone next to her on her pillow. With the pad of one finger, she began rubbing it around her aureole making her feel even hornier.

' _They're going to change the sheets anyways,_ ' she panted as she could feel the wetness in her crotch growing.

She closed her eyes tight as her excitement continued to grow. Pinching and tugging at the nipple, it felt close to what having a second kit suckling on her tit to the point that milk was leaking onto her fingers.

' _By the maker, that feels so good!_ '

When she was a kit, and some of the older does told her how wonderful the feeling of nursing was, she didn't believe them. She just thought it was optimistic thinking. After all, most of her nursing sisters never mentioned anything about getting off on having the nipples sucked.

Her breathing grew faster and she could feel her heart beating harder.

' _It... won't be long..._ ' she moaned.

She couldn't tell how long it was before she was cumming hard and laying back into Nick's chest.

"Having fun there, Carrots?" asked Nick.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Nick's wicked grin. It was curious how he could be like that so early in the morning until she noticed he was holding her phone where he could see it.

"Wow," he cooed as he looked at the screen, "Jack is quite the kinky bugger, isn't he?"

"If he's going to do that, he should get his own handcuffs," she grumbled back.

"Now Judy, are you feeling..."

"It's not that," she snapped, "Those police handcuffs weren't made to be worn for long periods. They aren't padded, after all."

"Well I'm sure they're done by now," he replied, "or perhaps whoever took this picture..."

"I guess so."

"Besides, I'm sure that this is just consensual fun..."

"I guess so."

"Well, I suppose we can keep an eye on those two once we move into the other half of the newlyweds house, now can't we?" he mused with a grin on his face.

She wondered just how hard his cock was under the sheets.

"Guess we're going to have to get discharged early then?" she sighed as she lay on his chest.

There was enough twitch in his arm and chest muscles to suggest Nick was already jerking himself off under the sheets. She could all but guess that Nick with his good night vision was staring at the nursing kit and her throbbing nipple she was still rubbing with her other paw.

"You're just so damn hot like this," he panted, "I wonder just how many kits you're going to have for me?"

"Don't think this is going to happen very often, mister," she replied, "We both have careers in the police to consider and I'm not quite ready to throw that all away for full time motherhood."

"Honey, I can make enough money for the both of us."

"That may be enough for the likes of Bonnie and Stu," she quipped, "but I became a cop to change the world for the better. You can't do the same thing by just being a mother."

"Bunbun," he panted, "Could you... uh..."

"Okay," she sighed as she turned her head towards his crotch.

He lifted the sheets and she noticed his boner was all but in her face. She just had to lean a bit more to take half of his cock in her mouth as he pulled his paw back.

"That's good," he purred.

After all, he got her off without getting satisfied himself. It felt like it was the least she could do for him.

"Oh," he moaned, "It's... gonna be big..."

She nearly choked when he began blowing his wad into her mouth with a minimum of warning. Her throat throbbed as she swallowed his jiz as fast as she could.

"So nurse," observed Nick, "Come here to join us?"

' _When did she come in?! I must have had my eyes closed real tight. Those felines... can be so sneaky!_ '

"You two..." moaned the nurse, "You're so fucking hot together... I can't stand it any more..."

"But aren't you on..."

"My shift just ended, so I hope to enjoy you before I leave."

"Well if you want to join us, I surely don't mind," said Nick with a broad grin.

"And Mrs. Wilde?" she replied as watched Judy finished swallowing Nick's dick juices.

"You know us rabbits," replied Judy, "We just can't get enough."

The Nurse moved up to prop Judy's legs on her shoulders as she pushed her face into Judy's pussy. In less time than it takes to say, "HEEELLLOOO NURSE," the rabbit's twat was getting worked from top to bottom by a rough feline tongue.

"Oh crud," moaned Judy, "I've never felt a tongue like that before!"

"Oh, I've had blow jobs from feline hookers before," grunted Nick, "and there's nothing else like it. Finnick would agree with me."

Of course, that was in the bad old days when Nick felt that if he was going to be looked down on for just being a fox, he might as well live down to the reputation that was expected of him. She was sure that some of all that money he was making on the pawsickle scam was surely going to hookers, booze and blow after all.

He was lucky to avoid addiction from it all.

"You rabbits... your juice is so tasty," moaned the nurse as she paused in her licking and lapping.

Judy wondered just how much rabbit pussy she had eaten before. Then she remembered something...

"Ahh..." she moaned, "Please put the kit back in the basket... would you?"

She offered the kit to the nurse who sighed and stopped licking to place the newborn back in her padded basket, but it only seemed like seconds before she was back into Judy's cunt.

"You two are so damn hot," moaned Nick, "I'm sure watching you, I could blow my wad another two or three times. I can't say how much I appreciate... a full service hospital..."

By then, the Nurse had her arms wrapped about Judy's thighs and had her tongue fully thrust into Judy's vagina.

It seemed like discharge from the hospital was going to wait a while longer, but a few other discharges were coming up much sooner.


	11. HEEELLLOOO NURSE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy find out just how much fun a horny nurse feline can be, and of course they won't let her go away without some satisfaction of her own.

by neorenamon

Nick eagerly jerked off as he watched his bunbun getting eaten out by the nurse as she lay on the side of the bed. Her legs were propped up by the Nurse's shoulders as the feline's tongue probed Judy's hot and wet pussy.

' _Pussy eating pussy,_ ' mused Nick, ' _I'm sure there's a joke in there somewhere..._ '

By then, Judy was leaning all the way back on the bed, her gaping mouth panting hard as she used her paws to grab large handfuls of the hospital bed sheets.

"Oh Nick," she moaned, "If she follows us home, can we keep her?!"

Nick chuckled until he wondered if Judy was serious about it. After all, she was a registered nurse and he was sure she had her career to consider first and foremost.

Still, he had to wonder why a snow leopard like her was working out of a Bunnyburrow hospital without being looked down on by the rabbits (and the community's other herbivores). Of course, he was much more interested in jerking off to her instead of asking her questions about her various life choices.

"So have you been turned on by rabbits long?" he mused.

She popped her head up to reply, "Oh, rabbits are my favorites, but I've also done hares, pikas, chipmunks, squirrels..."

"That's quite a list there... uh..."

"Oh, my name is Joy Links," she purred, "but everyone around here calls me Nurse Joy."

"That's a nice name... and nickname..." he purred, "Do any foxes?"

"Oh, I did one that one time. He was an intern. Couldn't take the prejudice so he moved to Zootopia at the first chance he got."

"I can relate..."

"Hey!" growled Judy, "More licky, less talky!"

"Yes ma'am," replied the leopard and fox as one.

The nurse pushed her face deeper into Judy's crotch as her tongue went back to work.

It was about then that Nick blew his second wad all over his wife's swollen belly as well as one of her breasts.

Judy was so into Joy that she didn't even notice the mess.

Shortly afterwards, however, she entered another powerful moaning orgasm.

"You're pretty hot," moaned Nick to the nurse, "Not as hot as Judy... or Gazelle... but a solid third."

She used her fingers in place of her tongue to keep Judy's climax going as long as possible. There was a wet squish sound each time she thrust her two fingers back into the rabbit's twat.

"Oh Nick," groaned Judy, "You've made such a mess of..."

"I'll take care of that," she replied as she started licking Nick's jiz of Judy's belly.

"This really is full service," he replied as he climbed off the bed.

"Fox jiz is really sweet," she purred between licks.

While she cleaned Judy's belly up towards her breasts, Nick maneuvered himself around behind the nurse. He slipped a paw under her uniform underneath her tail as he felt up her panties.

"Man, your panties are soaking wet," he said with a grin.

"I keep spares in my locker," she moaned back.

"Well I wouldn't be a gentlebeast if I didn't do something for you in return," he replied as he slipped his fingers under her tail and into her panties.

By the time she said, "What?", he had already rubbed over her anal pucker and right down into her pussy.

Still, she climbed more onto Judy as she licked the last of his jiz from her belly and started licking around her messy breast. Judy wrapped her paws about Joy's head to pull it closer to her still throbbing nipple.

It was the breast Nick drained earlier, but Judy imagined that some milk had come back in the interim.

Once he judged her puffy pussy lips to be wet enough, he thrust one finger up into her vagina. It was a slow thrust because he didn't want to startle her too badly, but she shivered as he pressed in so he figured she didn't object. He reversed his paw so he could loop his thumb over the base of her tail.

"I also have a little secret to confess," added the Nurse, "Pregnophile."

"Join the club," he chuckled.

"Oh Nick," moaned Judy, "Have you fucked a..."

"You're the first," said Nick with a grin, "First and only. I have to admit I've jerked off to pregnophile porn before..."

The nurse took the rabbit's hint as she took the nipple into her mouth and lightly caressed it with her rough tongue. Judy let out a long, low moan as the teasing of her teat made her go crazy all over again.

She in turn was losing her mind over how Nick's digits probed her own cunt ever deeper and fingerfucking her ever faster.

Both females were panting and moaning as they moved closer to ecstasy. though Joy was limited to breathing through her nose.

"Rabbit milk is good too," she moaned as she sucked out whatever milk Judy managed to recover.

Time passed until the ladies both moaned, "Ahh... I'm cumming!"

Nick could tell by the flood of juices from both of their vaginas, especially the Nurse who got Nick's paw all wet. After they finished their orgasms, Joy lay on Judy panting with her head between Judy's breasts.

Judy smirked as she slipped her hands under the nurse's shirt and began lifting it up. On the way, she got her fingers under the lips of her bra's cups and lifted them as well until her breasts popped out and could be seen.

"Well Carrots," purred Nick, "I didn't take you for a tit lover."

"She's seen mine, so I should get the same view," muttered Judy.

"It's only fair," replied the nurse as the other two got a look at her breasts, round, firm and somewhat above average in size.

"Are you bi and haven't told me?" he smirked.

"When you have dozens of... horny sisters..." replied Judy slowly, "It's kind of hard... no to... experiment a little?" Then she leaned in to kiss one of the feline's nipples softly.

About then, the door opened and a rather annoyed looking rhino cow was standing there clearly in a nurse's uniform of her own.

"Head nurse Ima Jurk," purred Joy as her head snapped back.

"Why am I not surprised, Joy?" she asked.

' _Ima Jurk?_ ' mused Nick.

"I'm doing this on my off time," she pleaded.

She looked at Nick and Judy as the head nurse asked, "And you two... I know you've been carrying on... but did you both consent to... this... uh... assistance?"

"Yes, we did," said Nick, "She really made us fell... comfortable."

Judy nodded in agreement.

"Well clean up before you go home," she grumbled as she turned around. Then she paused before adding, "and another thing: You're changing those bed sheets personally."

"But I'm..." whined Joy, but Jurk cut her off with the most evil of glares. "Yes, ma'am..." she purred in defeat.

"As long as you're here," said Nick quickly, "We could use a discharge from the hospital as soon as possible. Judy has a little... family crisis at home."

"Fine," she grumbled as she started closing the door, "If it gets you horndogs out of my hair..."


	12. The View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a minor scare with a cabby, Nick, Judy and Joy return home to see what the situation with Jill is.

by neorenamon

"We'll be expecting you back when the contractions begin," said Ms. Jurk as she pushed Judy's wheelchair out past the Hospital's front doors. Nick and Joy walked behind, the regnard casually laying his arm across the leopardess' shoulder as they walked. Since Joy was off duty, she was dressed in a tight tube top and a mini-skirt, both of which were black in color. She also had a moderately long black silk scarf she had wrapped about three times about her neck.

"So I tell the hyena, 'That's not sham-poo, that's real poo'," said Nick with a huge grin.

"Oh my," purred the nurse, "I bet you he was mad as hornets in a broken nest."

"It's lucky that they have short legs, or I'd have never outrun him," he added as he waggled an eyebrow.

Judy glanced at her phone as Jurk took the wheelchair back inside. "I think our cab should be along in a few minutes."

"Thanks for letting me share your cab," purred Joy.

"Oh, it's not a problem. Once we're done with... family matters,.. I'm sure I can drive you..."

"You really shouldn't be driving in your..."

"I'm sure she meant to say, 'Nick will drive you home'," interrupted Nick, "but I'm sure they wouldn't mind one more for breakfast."

Judy smiled awkwardly and nodded towards Joy.

"Oh... that's terribly nice of you," purred the snow leopard.

The cab pulled up to the curb. It was fairly large and so was the driver, but the tinted glass on the windows made it hard to see any details about them. The sign on top read 'White Cab', which was a Taxi Company based out of Tundra Town.

Nick Opened the door, letting Joy in first and Judy second. Then he climbed in himself, and closed the door behind him.

Judy embraced herself and rubbed her upper arms with her paws. Nick felt a sudden chill as well, but Joy was fairly relaxed.

The cabby turned his head and tipped his hat as he asked, "Where to, folks?"

' _POLAR BEAR!_ ' thought Nick and Judy as their eyes opened wide. Nick's face returned to normal in a second, but Judy just stared with her mouth ajar.

The cabby blinked. Joy also wondered about the alarmed reaction.

"Mister Big didn't send you, did he?" asked Judy nervously.

"What?" he asked, "Oh no, I don't work for him. My brother, Raymond, does."

"Oh, I see the resemblance now," mused Nick, "How's Raymond doing these days?"

"He's doing fine. There's always some schmuck that Mister Big wants him to take care of when he's not needed to protect Mister Big, after all." He glanced at Judy as he continued, "What? You think all of us polar bears work for him?"

Judy blinked as she replied, "Oh... no... I'm sorry... It's just my encounter with your brother..."

"Don't worry. My brother is intimidating, isn't he?"

Nick and Judy nodded.

"Now... where to?"

"The Hopps Farm," replied the rabbit.

He scratched his head as he looked at the fox and leopard, but replied, "Sure thing. Allowing for traffic, it should be less than half an hour before we get there." His head turned back as the cab pulled away from the curb.

Judy glanced up at the copy of the taxi license on the back of the seat. The name read: Rayner Snowfield. "Oh, we're not in a terrible hurry," she said.

"Yeah," added Nick, "but let's keep the side excursions to a minimum, shall we?"

"Nick?" she asked as she looked in the fox's eyes.

"These cabbies," he muttered, "They like to take the long way to a destination to pad the fare, shall we say?"

"Fine," grumbled Rayner as he started the meter. The meter immediately went to $1.00 before the smallest numbers began running up. Nick knew that was standard procedure for all cabs. He knew that Nick was on to him.

"You're so lucky, Mister Wilde," purred Joy.

"I know, right?" he replied.

"What's he so lucky about?" asked Judy.

"We both know how totally hot you are," he said as the fox and leopard leaned in to nibble at her neck from opposite sides.

"Uh... guys..." she replied as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

They both placed a paw on her bloated belly. The paws met in the middle and their fingers laced together.

Judy closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her mouth slowly opened as she started to pant.

Their sharp canines nipped her fur as their joined hands rubbed her belly. One would pause to lick the side of her neck for a few seconds at a time.

The cab suddenly stopped very abruptly, causing them all to jerk ahead.

"Sorry folks," said the cabby without looking back, "The light changed faster than I thought."

Nick looked up to see that they were at a red light, but glancing at the crosswalk timer, he figured the light was plainly red well before they came within in distance from the light. He had plenty of time to properly slow down. ' _I know better, Rayner._ ' he fumed, ' _An abrupt stop is used to jar passengers out of the mood when he doesn't want any funny business going on in their back seats._ '

Indeed, the moment between the three of them had passed. The rest of the trip passed quietly until the cab turned into the entrance to the Hopps Farm.

The cabby sniffed the air as he asked, "Is that beer I smell?"

"Well yes," replied Judy, "Our family is into brewing carrot beer now."

"Oh, that sounds..."

"I'm sure we can set you up with a free bottle," said Nick with a smirk.

"Of course," replied bunbun as she glanced up at Nick with his shit eating grin.

"I'm sure he'll take the beer as a tip."

Judy sighed. Nick must be thinking he's saving money and earning a cabby's favor at the same time.

"I'll wait here while you get the beer," said Joy, "Don't want our friend here thinking we're trying to welch on the fare."

The bear didn't look back or say anything. He just grunted.

So Nick and Judy stepped out of the cab.

"Bunbun," he said, "Wait for me in the living room. I'll get the beers and bring them back since I'm much faster than you."

"Okay," replied Judy as she waddled towards the house.

As he grabbed four bottles, Nick suspected something was going on outside. He slipped out quietly and noticed the bear leaning back with his tongue hanging out of his panting mouth. He could also see that the driver's door was open, and the back seat appeared to be empty.

He slipped around the back to see the leopard crouching as she leaned into the driver's area. Her top was up, showing off her round and firm breasts. It wasn't hard to guess what she was doing to the bear. Still, he wanted to see, so he took his phone and switched to video mode. He stuck the camera forward as he looked at the screen, and as he suspected, Joy was giving Rayner one helluva blow job. Her mouth was fully open to take the big polar bear cock into her mouth.

Feeling like a prankster, he started recording. Neither one seemed to notice Nick was there, after all.

Her head was bobbing up and down on the bear's massive 'red rocket', all right. When her head came up, he could see the furry white testicles as well.

Nick transferred two beers to his other hand as he waited for the bear to blow his wad down her throat.

...

When Nick was out of sight, Judy moved down the hallways avoiding detection by the other rabbits to the back door. Rabbits could be stealthy when they wanted to as well. There was no sign of Jill, but she glanced in the living room to see Jack and Stu who looked to have nodded off while watching TV. The set was still running.

' _He better not have left her like... that..._ ' she fumed as she snuck by.

The sounds and smells told her the kitchen was active, and she peeked in as she went by to make sure Bonnie hadn't shoehorned herself in with the older does to make breakfast. As far as Judy could tell, mother wasn't in there.

Once out the back door, she made her way towards the Newlywed House. Rather than head for the front door, she went to the side of the house where the pictures were taken.

Coming around the corner, she saw half a dozen does and a few bucks all clustered around the window. One of the does was Judy. A few camera phones were raised to take pictures through the glass. All of them were at best preteens.

"She can't be comfortable like that," asked June, "can she?"

"I don't know," answered John, a young buck, "but she's so fucking hot like that, I could jerk off for days."

"Those cuffs are going to chafe if she keeps struggling like that," said Stewart, another young buck.

"Why aren't you getting ready for breakfast?" asked Judy when she got right next to them.

The peeping toms all nearly jumped out of their pelts when they heard Judy speak.

Judy leaned around the edge of the window to see Jill still strapped and cuffed to her own bed. She could hear the muffled moans coming from her as well.

Then she glanced at the others as she said, "You all know I'm a police officer, right?"

The other rabbits ran off so fast, Judy swore they all but vanished from her sight.

"Well I'm in no shape to climb though the window," she mused, "so I just have to use the front door." As she strolled around to the front, she wondered, ' _Did I just talk to myself out loud?_ '

When she got to the front doors, she took out one of her highly sophisticated and easily portable locked door bypassing devices from her purse: Her library card. After all, she was sure Jack wouldn't set the deadbolts. Slipping the card into the gap between the knob and the door frame was enough to get the door to open for her.

On the way to the Master Bedroom, she grabbed something out of the closet.

Jill could hear the door open and began trying to say something loudly in spite of the gag. It didn't come out well.

Judy shoved the bedpan under Jill's ass, but angled it so that her pee would wind up in the pan as well. It was also set to that Jill's 'cotton tail' wasn't in the way either.

It only took a moment before the pan was getting used with a hot stream of piss and a number of poop pellets.

' _Jack, you jerk,_ ' mused Judy hotly.

She gave Jill several minutes to finish up before she went to empty the pan down the toilet. Then she grabbed a few moist towlettes to bring back with her. She was sure Jill needed to be cleaned up for her pussy wetness as well as her potty break. After all, the room was practically stinking with the smell of her arousal.

Jill shivered from the cooling feeling of the alcohol as Judy fully cleaned her loins from her moose knuckle all the way down to her quivering tail.

Just then, Judy remembered something. A day when she and Jill were playing cops and robbers out in corpse of trees down by the creek. It was when they were too young to worry about clothes. It was perfectly normal to scamper around outside naked on one's own private property.

She remembered when Jill 'caught' her in 'the act', a hidden coil of rope seemed to appear from behind a tree.

"You know the rules, crook," smirked Jill, "Arrested criminals have to be restrained."

Judy looked more than a little frightened when her sister rolled her onto her stomach, folded her arms and legs behind her back, and her own sister started hogtying her. The ropes that ran through her mouth gagged her and pulled her head back at the same time, and hemp rope didn't taste very good. She remember being left like that for at least a few hours, struggling all the while and wondering if Jill was ever coming back to let her loose. By the time Jill untied her, Judy had to dash into a nearby bush to take a big piss.

' _You know, I shouldn't disrespect Jack by untying you now,_ ' mused Judy hotly, ' _but still... I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't..._ '

She leaned forward to lick Jill's pussy from bottom to top, pausing several seconds to lap at her clit sheath. Jill's struggles changed into shivers of delight. One paw leaned against the bed as the other released one of her breasts from her clothing and nursing bra.

' _If Jack won't give you the attention you need..._ '


	13. Trials and Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Joy meets the family and realizes how unprepared they are for 'sexual adventuring' in spite of their desires to do so. Sex Ed at school seems to consist of a few biology lessons combined with 'just say no' and the rest comes from their equally ill informed friends along with various forms of pornography circulated under the surface of 'polite society'.
> 
> The only one she finds with any sexual savvy is Judy Hopps, at least in part due to her relationship with Nick Wilde.
> 
> Things have to change...

by neorenamon

Nick watched through his phone with fascination as Joy sucked the cab driver dry, and without choking on his polar bear cock even once. He could tell by the way her neck muscles pulsed that each time Rayner blew his wad, she had a mess of creamy jiz to swallow and it came out pretty fast too. The way she masterfully played with his fuzzy white balls, he had to wonder just what she did for a living before she wound up in medical school to become a registered nurse.

When she stood up and wiped her mouth, which wasn't really needed considering how good she was, he figured that was his signal to 'turn up' with the beers. Nick wondered how long she knew he was there, considering the cab driver had no clue.

"Sorry it took so long," said Nick, "It was hard to get them to turn over more than one beer to me."

He stuck two beers into the open door. The cabby glanced over, his look telling Nick about how small he thought the bottles were, but it wasn't so bad considering there was two. Each bottle was probably about two gulps to the polar bear each.

"Have to try them as soon as I get off duty," he grumbled, "Besides, I'm sure they'll taste better after a few hours in the home fridge."

"Drink them in good health!" called Nick as the cab started and drove away.

"Hope he remembers to stick his junk back in his trunk before he gets seen in public," she mused.

"Yeah, that's a hard one to explain to police in any jurisdiction," replied Nick, then turning to her as he asked, "Say Joy, where'd you learn to suck cock like that?"

"My first school was the _school of hard knocks,_ " she replied, "That and I got some home schooling from my single mother... before she... before she..." Nick could sense the nurse choking up.

"Yeah, I know about single moms," he said, "and how unfair society can be to us preds. Public school treated me like an idiot and a menace... The Junior Ranger Scouts were even bigger a-holes to preds... On the other hand, I should thank them for sparing me all of those crappy bake sales."

Joy paused for a moment as she almost choked from trying to suppress her urge to laugh out loud.

"I swear those scouts existed to make someone money, because those stupid outings to bug infested, outhouse free forests surely couldn't have cost that much."

It was that moment that the nurse lost it. She grabbed her stomach with both paws as she doubled over laughing so hard.

' _Laughter, the best medicine,_ ' thought Nick as he smirked.

"You know," she said, "Junior Flower Scouts came by the house once times to sell their overpriced sugar bombs: Flower Scout Cookies. You know what I asked them?!"

Nick knew, of course, but played along to be nice. "So," he mused, "What did you ask them?"

"So I ask them, ' _Are those made with real Flower Scouts?_ '!"

"How many seconds before they ran?" asked Nick as he smiled.

"THREE!!"

He rubbed her back as he waited for her to calm down and get her breathing back under control. It took several minutes.

"You know," he whispered into her ear, "that which does not kill us only makes us stronger." He laid an arm across her shoulders.

"So," she replied, "what did you do with your strength?"

"Me? For a while, I lived down to expectations by being a con artist and criminal. I was damn good too... until the day I was outfoxed by a certain bunny."

"Did she send you to jail?"

"No, she blackmailed me into helping her with a hard case. She had two days to solve a case that was open for weeks, and all she had to do it with was a note pad, a three-wheeled joke mobile, and a meter maid uniform."

"What happened?"

"We solved the Night Howler Case together... and then like a true jerk, I almost let her get away from me..." said Nick as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Let me guess: She realized she screwed up and came back to you to say how sorry she was?"

"How'd you know?!"

"You strike me as someone who has trouble saying you're sorry and trouble admitting when someone truly loves you."

"Yeah... part of my toxic upbringing, I guess. I had trouble listening to mom... when the cool kids on the street said otherwise."

"So... you going to gimme a beer or just hold it until it's totally warm?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh! Sorry!" he replied as he handed her one.

They both used their retractable claws to pop the cap and start drinking.

"I have to say I've never had a beer quite like this," she mused between swallows, "Will it make my eyes even sharper?"

"I think that's just rabbit propaganda they use to sell more carrots to the masses," he smirked, "but I'll take it as beer."

"I can tell this is pretty weak sauce beer."

"I'm sure I can talk them into making a more serious brew one of these days," he chuckled as the two began walking towards the Hopp's main house. "Oh, and they reuse the bottles from what they drink around here..."

"I'll let you take care of that," she giggled.

He knocked at the door. After a few minutes, a young brown furred buck with white spots opened the door.

"Hey there, Stewart," said Nick, "Seen my lovely bunbun?"

Stewart stared at the feline.

"Oh, where are my manners?" he asked, "Stewart, this is Nurse Joy..."

"Joy Links," she corrected him.

"Judy said she can stop by for breakfast before I drive her back home. She was... so helpful down at the hospital."

"I haven't seen Judy," mused the buck, "and with the size of her gut, it's kind of hard to miss." He shook his fist up and down as he said, "Maybe you should check the carrot shed to see if she's out there... getting a nice... long... hard... carrot."

"Uh... will do," he said as he turned the Nurse away from the door and started walking away.

"What was that about?" she asked as the door closed.

"Oh... Bonnie and Judy..." he said awkwardly, "They have... needs... their partners can't always... I can't always meet..."

"So they used a peeled carrot as a..."

"Exactly!"

"But in her condition..."

"Oh, I know where bunbun went," he replied as he steered them towards the side of the Newlywed House. "Whatever you do," he said, "Keep your head down and your mouth shut."

"I can do that very well."

They peeked over the window sill to see Judy just enough on the end of the bed to get her tits onto it as she seriously ate out the pussy of her sister, Jill. Jack, a large buck of a hare, was no where to be seen.

Joy raised her eyebrows at seeing Jill handcuffed and tied down to the bed. She thought it was quite erotic.

"My wife is totally hot even with one of her own sisters, no?" asked Nick.

"She sure is," came the reply, "You lucky dog."

"I know right. At least a few times I day, I ask the makers what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as Judy."

Jill's movements told them both that she was cumming into Judy's mouth. They could almost hear the air being forced through her little bunny nose with the gag in her mouth.

Then the sound of a door closing hard caught their attention. Looking around, they saw the back door of the main house just closed, and Jack Rabbit was coming their way as he yawned and stretched.

Nick whipped out his phone and texted Judy. " **Jack is coming**!" he sent, as he was pretty sure she didn't get permission from Jack first.

Either she didn't hear the phone or she was ignoring it.

So he called her, guessing the phone was set to vibrate. He waited and waited until she finally picked up, and glancing around, he could see that Jack was almost to the front door by then.

"Nick," growled Judy as she answered, "This better be..."

"Jack will be on you like stink on shit any second now," he replied in hushed urgency.

"Oh crap," she replied as she dove towards the closet, "How did you know?.."

"Not right now, bunbun," he retorted as she ducked inside and quietly shut the door.

"Oh, you peeping tomcat..."

"Now now, bunbun," he said as they ducked down behind the window sill. They could here the door opening. Nick phone stuck up just high enough so he could see inside. He and Joy both were looking up at the screen.

"Missed me?" he purred as he strolled over to the bed. He leaned over to look as he said, "My, you're still so wet?" His nose twitched as he smelled her. "Wait a minute... there's been someone else in here with you... a horny doe, and a mature one at that... Okay, sweetie: Who was just in here with you?!"

Jill made muffled noises.

"I guess you'll have to tell me after a screw you silly," he smirked as he stripped down.

"I guess hares are hung too?" mused the nurse as she looks at Jack's quickly growing erection.

"He is," replied Nick, "He is."


	14. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nurse Joy sees how Jack is handling Jill, it's time for an expert to step in and show them how things are done... whether they asked her to or not.

by neorenamon

Nick's phone acted as their spy eye as Nick and Joy watched Jack climb onto the bed and slip his rigid cock into Jill's hot wet pussy. The hare's large hands gripped her sides to keep his balance as he mounted the smaller doe. The bunny arched her back as he penetrated her, moaning into the gag. They knew that Judy was watching from the closet, but they couldn't see her on the other side of the closet door slats.

While Nick was sorely tempted to jack off again, he glanced over at Joy and noticed she didn't seem so pleased. Her face was a mask of determination, as if she were looking the scene over with a professional eye. Then he looked back up at the screen of his phone.

"Was it worth the wait?" mused Jack as he humped Jill harder, "I wonder if our peeping tam will come out and join us?"

Jill murmured something, but was completely incomprehensible.

"Well I suppose we'll find out eventually," he smirked.

"Is something wrong?" whispered Nick.

"I'm seeing signs of things I don't like," Joy replied in a hushed tone.

"Like what?"

"I can tell those cuffs aren't padded for starters," she mused, "and that rope: I think that's hemp."

"So?"

"Hemp is very rough. Not something anyone uses for serious bondage because of the chaffing. If she's been there as long as I think, her wrists and ankles must be very sore by now."

"I'm sure Jack understands that..."

"I don't think so," she interrupted, "He reeks of... amateur."

"Well I don't exactly think it's our place to tell him how he makes out with his own wife, do you?"

Joy grumbled under her breath.

"I mean, I've never treated Judy like that," he quickly added as he went back to staring at the screen.

"Well, it looks like he's having his first go."

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen enough males blowing their wad to tell even if you can't see their cocks or their jiz."

"You some kind of expert?" he chuckled.

"You could say that."

Once done, Jack dismounted Jill and climbed off the bed. He was sniffing around as he went about the room. Jill was left breathing heavily through her nose on the bed. He was getting closer to the closet door.

"He better be careful around my..." said Jack as he looked to where Joy was, "Uh... Joy?"

He heard the bedroom door open suddenly even though he hadn't heard any other doors at all. Jack spun to look at the nurse as she stepped in, though she was out of uniform at the time.

"Who the hay are you?!" asked Jack forcefully.

Nick ran around front to join her.

Meanwhile, Joy just gave Jack a toothy smile as she moved towards the bed.

"Back off, pred," he growled, "I mean it!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said someone from the door, "She's a registered nurse after all."

Jack turned back to the door to see the fox leaning against the door frame.

"What are you?!.. What's she up to?!" blurt out the hare.

The leopard frowned as she examined the ropes before she announced, "Hemp. As I suspected. Cheap hemp on top of that." She leaned closer and began shredding the ropes with her suddenly extended claws.

"You've been a naughty buck, Jack," mused Nick with a smirk.

Joy moved up as she added, "And are these official police handcuffs?! These aren't meant to be used this long!" Using her claw, she started picking the locks on the cuffs while Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I guess popping cuffs isn't a rare of a skill as I thought," he quipped.

"I should speak to you later about 'borrowing' police equipment, Jack," muttered Judy as she stepped out of the closet.

"Come and look at this," ordered Joy as she glared at Jack.

He stepped over to see the feline was holding up one of his wife's feet. There was a clear circle of red around her foot where the rope was holding it. The chaffing was very obvious. Then she took Jill's arm to show him how the handcuffs had chaffed her wrists.

Judy came up to the bed as she began undoing the improvised gag and blindfold.

"Oh," purred Joy, "We haven't been introduced yet: Joy Links at your service. My professional name is Nurse Joy."

"Professional?.." asked Nick.

"I'm a Registered Nurse and Professional Dominatrix," she added with a grin, "You need an education if you're going to be serious about long term restraints on someone you aren't planning to kill."

Jack just blinked... fast.

"Wait... Now I know where I've heard of you before," said Nick, "Finnick tried to talk me into using you, but... I was too independent to ever think of losing control to anyone else."

"Finnick, you say?" she replied, "A fennec fox, tan color and often mistaken for a child?"

"That's the one. You two have a history or something?"

"The only thing I can say is, the next time you see him, ask him where he lost his favorite pacifier."

Nick grinned. "Oh, I sure will," he replied in evil tones.

"In the meantime, this session is over. It's not bad enough for an ER trip, but I'm going to have to apply ointments and bandage wrap to her wrists and ankles. You have basic first aid supplies around here, right?"

"Of course," said Judy, "I make sure of that myself. Just something from my Police Training."

"I'll get it," said Nick as he rushed to the main bathroom.

"I... didn't mean to hurt her..." muttered Jack.

"I'm sure you didn't," responded Joy, "but the results are the same as if you did."

Judy paused to grasp her bloated belly.

"Careful. If you get too worked up, you could trigger premature labor."

"I... know..." she panted as she did her best to stay calm.

"I can tell you're the best educated one here," said the nurse as she looked at Judy.

"I don't see..."

"I have some sex ed manuals and some other... sexual technique books... I can lend you for a few months. I have the feeling that these two aren't the only ones who badly need some sex advice around here."

"But... I'm no..."

"I'm sure you'll handle things effectively," replied Joy with a grin.

"Great..."


	15. No Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick start their first Sex Ed class after Judy studied Nurse Joy's books for two weeks. They get a much larger class then either of them ever dreamed of.

by neorenamon

"So what all is wrong with Jill again?" asked Stu as he looked at Jill's bandaged wrists and ankles.

"It's just a mild case of Anklebiting Spankinosis," replied Nurse Joy, "It's not hard to treat..."

"Is that all a real disease?" he asked suspiciously.

Joy looked about at the half dozen skeptical rabbits and one fox before she replied, "Everyone in this room with a medical degree please raise your paw." Of course, she raised her paw. She was the only one.

"I still never heard of..."

"Look," she said in hushed tones, "This is not one of those diseases discussed by polite mammals."

"Why not?" asked Bonnie.

"Because there's a stigma unfairly attached to this disease that makes things like crabs, head lice and most sexual diseases look tame by comparison."

Everyone but Nick gasp.

"We better make sure this stays in the family," mused Bonnie as she nursed two kits under her shawl.

"Agreed," replied Stu.

"Our lips are sealed," said Nick as he hugged his Judy, who by now looked like her gut was about ready to burst.

She looked about conspiratorially as she added, "This is just the kind of thing that ruined the Rosencracker Family. Loose lips sink ships."

More gasps.

"I thought the Rosencrackers were ruined because half the family was rutting like mad with the other half," muttered Judy to Nick.

"They only said that because that was less embarrassing," replied Joy.

Murmurs spread around the room for several moments.

"Well," she said as she looked at her wrist watch, "I have to be back to work in five hours. Better get going if I want to get any sleep or food at all."

Stu stepped up and shook the leopard's hand as he said, "And we sure appreciate all the time you took from your busy schedule to help us."

"You're welcome."

Nick said, "I'll take Nurse Joy to the road so she won't be alone waiting for a cab."

"Here," said Stu as he offered Joy a twenty, "Please use this to pay for the cab."

"Well, thanks so much," she gushed as she took the money.

"Have a safe trip home," added Bonnie.

Joy blew kisses to the assembled rabbits as Nick took her out.

"Anklebiting Spankinosis?" asked Nick once they were well outside.

"I can't help it if there was only one case ever reported," she purred back.

"So Jill doesn't have..."

"It was better than calling it spousal abuse," she replied, "even if that wasn't his intentions."

"Yeah, I guess his sexual inexperience just doesn't rise to that level."

"Now if he wants some private tutoring..."

"Not even Judy and I could afford your lessons, and we're both full time police officers."

"I can make... discounts... for my preferred customers," she purred.

"I'll think about it when Judy or I turn Police Captain," he muttered.

She smiled as they approached the road.

"The books I'm sending you should be here in three business days," she added.

Nick began pulling his phone to call for a cab.

...

**2 weeks later...**

...

"Ugh..." moaned Judy, "My kits won't let me read for 30 minutes without... letting me know they're there." She walked beside Nick in a silver bikini as she clutched a few sizable tomes to her swelling bosom.

"I guess they're just as eager to meet me as I am to meet them," smirked Nick. He walked beside her just in his tartan plaid boxers.

"Or maybe they're just tired of dodging you cock every time we mate?"

"Judy, my dear," he huffed in fake offense, "I am a more considerate lover than that."

"I know, I know," she giggled, "Still it's nice that you don't use more than half your boner on me." She looked about as she noted, "So... why is the first class out in the barn?"

"Right now, it's a place to meet with some areas of privacy. I set up some curtains around various stalls and laid out some blankets."

"Just how many are we expecting today?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not more than three or four couples," he relied, "but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Say," she asked, "Why are we dressed like this?"

"You never know if a live demonstration is required," he smirked.

"You will do anything for education," she muttered.

" _Almost_ anything," he corrected her.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that," smirked Judy as she used a free paw to smack him on a butt cheek.

"Since I'm a cop now, I'm not so desperate or strapped for cash," he replied as he rubbed his butt.

"You never had sex with me for money," she purred.

"Hey, I fell in love with you before the chance came up," he said defensively.

"Yeah, I did keep you running around awhile on the whole Night Howler Case, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, that was about 50% of the excitement I plan to have for the rest of my life," he muttered.

They finally arrived at the barn as Nick pushed one of the two doors open.

Judy gasp at what met her sight. Offhand, she could see six male-female pairs, three female-female pairs, three male-male pairs, one female-female-male trio, one male-male-female trio, Jack and Jill, and a female alone in the corner that she could have sworn she had never seen before.

"This is more than I expected," muttered Nick.

Judy began hyperventilating.

"Sweetie?!"

She swooned, so Nick stepped in to catch her as she passed out. Her books clattered to the ground.

This caught the attention of all those assembled.

"Sorry," he muttered as he made excuses, "I told Judy she shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning."

"So this here class will..." asked one of the bucks holding hands with another buck.

"Of course," he replied as he laid her out on a hay bail, :"Judy just needs a little rest. Why don't I get your necessary information before we begin?" He pulled his phone/tablet from his pocket as he said the latter part.


End file.
